The Secret of the Moon Hidden by the Sky
by Edward the Pure
Summary: 50 years has passed since Tsuna's adventures. The Rainbow Curse has been lifted from teh acrobaleno and the 11th Vongola candidate has been chosen. With a new enemy trying to destroy Vongola, how will he react to this? Sucky summary. OC story.OCs acceptin
1. Prologue

**AN: Hello everyone, it is the one and only here. Now if you hadn't guessed, this isn't one of my usually updated fics. This is a new fic I am working on for the greatest mafia related manga of all time. It is the one and only, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I have to apologize though. I had put this up maybe 3 weeks ago maybe more and it was taken down. But it is back up here. I really meant to have this up 2 weeks ago but I got a failing grade in one of my classes and had my laptop that I work on my stories on was taken away. When I finally got it up, I had an F in a new class, so it was still taken but it's up now and I'll try to update as much as possible, starting with this. So without further adu, allow me to begin.**

Prologue

*Third POV, cave*

The sounds of fire crackling filled the entire cave. A girl wielding 2 swords hid behind of a rock. She appeared to be 5'3", with long black hair that was tied up in a high ponytail but still reached down below her shoulders, innocent light brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She wore a plain white shirt, a light blue jacket, a gold chain necklace with a small sapphire stone, silver wrist guards, loose black pants, and dark blue shoes. She was panting and confused. She didn't understand why she was being attacked or why her attacker even thought of the idea.

She heard footsteps and looked around the rock seeing her attack her. It was a white man with spiky black hair, deep green eyes and palish tan skin. He was wearing a red, button down shirt, blue, pinstriped pants, a black trench coat and brown shoes. He also had a black, analog watch on his left wrist and a pair of black gloves similar to Tsuna Sawada's X Gloves but with an M instead of an X on. He looked around trying to find his target.

He sensed an attack coming his way and jumped at the last second as a burst of yellow flames shot at him like a rocket. They didn't burn the stone floor but they did smash a rock when they hit. "You OK Roxanne?" The owner said. It was another girl with platinum blond hair, bronze eyes and pale skin. She was wearing an orange sports bra and blue short shorts. She had on the Vongola Bangle and a pair of boxing gloves and boxing helmet. The black haired girl, Roxanne, ran over to the boxer.

"Yeah, just a few bruises, cuts and burns, but other than that I'm fine. Thanks for asking though Kira," Roxanne said to the boxer. Kira smirked at Roxanne as they heard the man 'tsk' at the two of them. He walked over to where he was about 10 yards from them.

"Well this is ending up well for me. First my best friend tries to stop me, now my own twin sister. If you think you're a match for me with your combined powers, you're both fooling yourselves," he said as black flames with a white outline erupted from the gloves and his forehead. Kira took up a boxing stance, doubt on her face but ready to fight nonetheless.

"Looks like we'll actually have good fight for once, huh Anthony?" The boxer told the man whose name was apparently Anthony. Roxanne, on the other hand, stepped between the two of them. Kira was surprised by this and Anthony just stared at her blankly.

"Anthony, please stop. You don't have to obey their orders," she said as tears welled up in her eyes. Anthony didn't react at all other than getting into a fighting stance. "Don't let them take you away from your family." Despite not wanting to fight, she brought both of her swords up and surrounded them in blue flames. "Cause if you don't, I'll force you to stop. I don't want to hurt or fight you, but I will if I have to." Doubt and determination mixed onto her face as she brought the two blades back for an attack. "12th Offensive Form: Sadachi: Kirisame." The attack sent multiple air waves at Anthony, who simply dodged them but with little ease. Before he could react another wave of attacks were sent at him. "12th Offensive Form: Udachi: Kirisame**." **Waves shaped like a bird flew at Anthony, each hitting.

Roxanne smirked a little at the fact that each of the attacks hit, but it disappeared soon after the smoke cleared. A black wolf with a white underbelly and silver claws. It also had a silver, crescent shaped mark on its forehead. It had a string of blue flames hanging from its mouth that it simply brought back into its mouth. "I admit that it was a good plan; distract me with Sadachi: Kirisame, then attack with Udachi: Kirisame. But not good enough," Anthony said as the wolf turned into the same black flames and returned to the watch. "Now, how about we really get started?" He vanished and appeared behind Roxanne and slammed a flame covered fist into her back, aiming for a certain spot on her back. This particular spot was an old training injury and Anthony knew how to exploit it. Roxanne fell to the floor losing consciousness from the attack.

Kira ran forward at Anthony who simply side stepped and tried to punch her, which she dodged expertly, but it was a glancing blow. One flame on the bangle lit up. She moved her fist as fast as she could against Anthony. "Maximum Cannon!" Kira said as her fist hit Anthony in the gut. He took the hit dead on. He backed up a few steps and grabbed his gut as he began to cough. Then he started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

Anthony looked up at her. "The fact that you have gotten this strong is. You could barely do anything at 10% at first, now you've gotten the strength of 100% in only 10%. How can I not laugh when I'm having such a good time?" He was moved as fast as he could behind her to try and hit her as hard as he could, but she followed his movements and countered with her own powerful punch. Instead of sending him flying, she was the one sent flying.

She flew into a wall and had some rocks fall onto her. She tried to get up but was trapped. One of the rocks, that was as large as a boulder, fell onto her legs and probably broke them. She watched as Anthony walked over to her and just looked down on her. He was about to deliver a heel drop when he was sent back by a blast of blue flames. Kira looked over to see Roxanne stand up, albeit shakily. Roxanne smashed the rocks with one of her swords and helped Kira up, since apparently her legs weren't broken.

Anthony got up and simply glared at the two of them. "So it seems that no matter what I do, you two will keep attacking me," he said as he brushed his hand through his hair. "So along with the other Vongola, I'll have to kill you as well."

Roxanne took a tentative step forward. "Why do you want to kill your own family? Your own friends?" Anthony looked at her blankly. "How can you even think of killing your own grandfather?" She said as he didn't react still.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, the 10th Vongola and my grandfather, is weak and deserves to be killed." Black flames surrounded his fists in the same black flames. "The others are simply those I've been told to kill." He spread his arms horizontally and had his left hand pointing towards the two. "And now I have to kill you." He closed his eyes and a giant burst of the black flames shot out of his right hand. The two of them saw this and cried out in unison.

"Anthony, stop!" But he didn't even listen to their pleas.

"Now feel the power that the Sky has been hiding for so long. The power the Dark Palms has given me." The flames on his left hand centered to his palm. "M Burner." A burst of the black flames shot at them and exploded. The smoke cleared and shock spread across his face after he had done the act. The gloves changed into black mittens with a white crescent moon shape on the back.

"What have I done," he asked himself as he stared at the spot, seeing both of them, Kira and Roxanne, his best friend and twin sister, dead. "WHAT HAVE I DONE?" He asked as tears fall down his face. He felt sick and passed out cold. The cave changed into a training room and a man in a black suit with a chameleon on his left shoulder walked up.

He looked down at Anthony and saw that Kira and Roxanne had changed into metal training dummies. "Guess the Dark Palms still have you under their control, if only shortly." He looked at the metallic door at the other end of the room. "Well, let's get to work when you get back up, Unidecimo."

X~ X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~ X~ X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

**AN: And that's it for the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this and I'll put up the OC forms. I've talked to my friends and I have 1 new OC who didn't show up and if I need some more OC's, I'll let you know. (All guardians taken)**  
><strong>Name:<strong>

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Guardian: (Guardians taken are Rain, Sun and Cloud)**

**Skills:**

**Second Flame:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Other:**

**Keep in mind that if you do sign up for this, you have no choice of weapon. You'll receive that Guardian's Vongola Gear. That's the Guardian candidate form. Here's the form for the rest.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Family: (Either Shimon, the one with Uni in it, the one with Byakuran in it, or the one that Dino leads)**

**Skills:**

**Weapon Proficiency:**

**Fighting Style:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Other:**

**If Shimon add this to it instead of Weapon Proficiency and Fighting Style, since like Vongola guardians, you have to have their weapons.**

**Guardian:**

**And this is a time skip for a future chapter so we'll be going a few years back for the next and first official chapter. I usually have OC's in here with me, but I'm not going to do that for this. Instead I'm just going to add one last thing. I may not be able to update this for awhile if you're interested in reading this. I have raised my grades up but I have robotics and school, along with being grounded and not having something to type on everyday to regularly write chapters. But I will update whenever I can. Plus I had an idea for all of my stories and I was going to see if it could work or not. But as I said I will try to update when I can. Well, I'm out of here now and am going to get to work. So, until next time I wish you all a good day. Until next time, ciaossu.**


	2. Chapter 1: Pt 1

**AN: Hey everyone, I'm back with the next chapter of The Secret of the Moon Hidden by the Sky. I actually have to thank a few people. First, I thank everyone who has sent in an OC for the guardians. I will put up a list at the end of the chapter of who were accepted, except anonymous reviewers, since she/he put some sort of nonsensical stuff-things. Second, I actually want to thank the author of KHR for writing the story, because I love it and I was able to write this fic because of it. And third, I thank all the readers that are reading this. It really means a lot to me that there are actually people reading my works and are finding it nice and enjoyable. Because you guys are the reason I write, so I just wanted to say thank you for all the support you've given and just reading my works. Thank you everyone I mentioned before. And now onto more pressing business, I kind of feel defeated.**

**Miki: Why do you say that?**

**Me: Well I was just on YouTube the other day, just watching some vids, trying to find some good songs for some of my vids, they're not that good don't go watch them, and I found an account that took fanfiction to the next level. They made their own SERIES! I would like to do that, but I don't know anyone with good artistic talent, so I guess I'll just keep that off for a side project.**

**Miki: Well that seems not very interesting.**

**Me: What do you mean not interesting? Wait, WHY ARE YOU HERE? MY OC GUESTS WEREN'T GOING TO SHOW UP UNTIL LATER!**

**Miki: Well you see, I wanted to be the one to introduce my chapter, since it is the first offial one.**

**Me: Thanks for spoinling it. But yes, I decided to introduce each OC in a specific way. I decided to give them each a chapter with all the same events, showing what all of them are thinking and some different occurences that show some of the OC's character. The order will be as followed: Rainbow, Indigo. That was probably the best way to sort them, in my mind at least.**

**Miki: Well that took up a lot of time, so let's just get started with:**

Chapter 1, Pt. 1

First Day of School: Miki's Experience

*Miki's POV*

_Listen to the Stereo, Tonight, tonight, tonight!_

I groaned as my alarm went off. Why Oka-san* decided to get me an alarm clock that just sang that song over and over again, I'll never know. I tried to lift my arm up to press the snooze, but it felt heavy. I eventually made it, my arm slumping to the ground shortly after. I wasn't in the mood to leave my bed, but I knew I had to. After all, it was my first day of school.

I heard a knock on my door and just groaned to let whoever it was know I was awake and not happy. "Miki, I'm going off to work now. You need to get out of bed and get ready. School starts in 40 minutes," Oka-san said as I tiredly got out of bed.

I knew that after she said that that she'd be off to work in a heartbeat. I looked around my room, trying to find my school uniform. I my bed was place in the far left corner, facing the door. My dresser was to the right of it, obscuring the window that lay behind it. My closet was right next to the door and was closed, so I doubted that my uniform was in there. I looked in the top right corner and found it lying on a pile of grenades I had spent all night making. Of course Oka-san would have put it there.

After a few minutes of getting dressed I went to the bathroom right across the hall to see how I looked. When I entered and turned to my left, I almost jumped. The mirror was reflecting my image perfectly, but I was still getting used to our new house, so the fact that I just turned and saw myself took me off guard. My dark brown eyes were staring back at me as I made sure that everything was good. I had left my dark hair down, letting it rest on my shoulders as 2 sides went down to my chest. I wore the school uniform, which I hated very much. It consisted of a white, button down, short sleeved shirt, a khaki skirt, and a pair of pure black flats. I could have put a hair band in to add to my look, but I decided against it. I left the house a few minutes later after eating the piece of toast that Oka-san had left me.

As I walked to school I heard two people yelling at each other. I didn't really care much since it was on the other side of the fence. I didn't really have time to worry about it since I only had 20 minutes until school started and I still had about a mile to go.

*At school*

I walked into class to see that there were actually people in the class room, talking to each other. This hadn't happened last year when I was here. Over in the far corner was a small girl with pale indigo hair that reached just past her shoulders, pale skin, and indigo eyes. She was wearing the same school uniform as me, but looked out of place because she was just sitting down and not socializing. There were a group of guys near her that were just standing and talking about football and other stuff and the girl just looked uncomfortable. I kind of felt bad for her and was about to go tell the guys to leave and make sure she was alright, but then the bell for class rang.

I took my allotted seat in the front row, directly beside the window that looked out to the school court yard. The door opened soon after and our teacher walked in. He had has messy black hair that covered his brown eyes slightly, light skin and was 6 feet tall. He wore a dark blue shirt with long sleeves, blue jeans and black shoes. There seemed to be some sort of tiny lump in his sleeves, but I didn't have much time to think about it anymore as he picked up a clip board. "Alright students, welcome to your first day of class. I'll be your teacher for the year," he said as he looked over the list and began to write on the chalk board. "You may call me Hayashi-sensei if you want, but I'd prefer to just be called Ken-sensei." He said as he turned around, a serious look on his face. "It seems everyone's in their assigned seats, so I'll begin class now." (AN: I am skipping to lunch, because nothing really happened and they just learned stuff, yes I know I'm lazy for doing this, but suck it up.)

Finally we were let out for lunch. I was bored throughout all of class. He didn't teach us anything new or interesting. Ken-sensei didn't really seem too enthused about teaching either. Whatever the reason was I didn't care to think that hard about. I was just glad that we were let out of the class room and I could finally eat.

I headed right up to the roof top, hoping to find a nice place that wouldn't be too crowded. When I opened the door to the roof, I saw that girl from earlier, sitting with her back against the railing. She was staring at three girls that were all standing over her, blankly. They obviously had just gotten there. They were all wearing the school uniform, all had blond hair, all of them straight, and they all had brown eyes.

"Look girls, seems like some _freak_ is here," the girl in the middle said, emphasizing the work freak (AN: To be fair, it is rare to find someone with indigo hair and indigo eyes, so of course they'd call her a freak. I don't support this in the slightest, I'm just stating). The other two just stood there, snickering. The indigo haired girl just sat there, staring at them, not even making a move to defend herself. "You have a lot of nerve, showing up and taking _our_ lunch spot." The two behind her just nodded in agreement, not looking pleased in the slightest.

The indigo haired girl just mumbled a little to herself, rolled her eyes and brought her knees to her chest, setting her lunch down in front of herself and beginning to eat it, not even looking at the blonds in front of her anymore. A look of frustration passed over the face of the girl in front of the indigo haired one. "Say that a little louder so I can hear it," the leader said. The indigo haired girl just looked up.

"I said I don't care at all what you say. Just leave so I can eat," she said a little quietly. That made the leader of the three girls even more frustrated.

"You think I'll listen to someone like you?" The leader was about to slap the indigo haired girl when a ring of indigo flames surrounded the girl who had been calm before. All three girls stumbled back and ran to the stairs as the flames settled down. I just stood there and stared in disbelief.

"You can come out now, if you want," the petite girl said without eve looking in my direction. I walked out of the stairwell and just stared. "If you want to eat up here, go ahead. Those girls won't come up here again." And with that she just went back to eating her lunch. I sat a little farther from her. We sat in silence for what seemed like forever.

I decided to break the silence after a bit. "You're in my class aren't you? Class 2-B?" She looked at me with a confused expression then finally answered.

"Y-y-ye-e-es," she said nervously. She had obviously had to work up the courage to stand up to the girls that were attacking her. She extended her hand in the form of a greeting. "M-my-my-my-my-myr-myra," she stuttered out, her nerves obviously all over the place.

I took it in my own and gave her a warm smile. "Nice to meet you Myra-san, I'm Miki." She was shaking while I shook her hand. She apparently wasn't comfortable with talking, but I decided to talk anyway. "So, what was that trick you did a few moments ago." She seemed to freeze up as soon as I mentioned it.

"U-u-um-m-m-um, d-do y-y-you m-mi-m-mi-mi-n-mi-min-mind i-i-i-if-if I-I-I-I n-n-n-no-no-not t-t-t-ta-tal-tal-ta-talk a-a-ab-abou-abo-abo-abo-b-about i-i-i-it-it?" She questioned, even more nervous.

"Sure," I answered, a bit of suspicion in my voice, which she seemed to hear. I decided to change the subject and we just talked throughout lunch. (AN: Again, skipping the rest of school. Nothing important.)

School finally ended and I turned to go see if Myra wanted to walk home with me, but she was already gone. It almost confused me, but I decided to just go home on my own. I passed by a house and heard multiple explostions and thought about checking it out, but saw that the time was almost 4:30 and I knew Oka-san would be home by now, so I just hoofed it home.

X~X~X~X~ X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

*Oka-san: Mother

**AN: And we have the first official chapter done. Sorry it took so long.**

**Miki: And here are everyone who sent in an OC. LunarBlaze, NadiaMiki, and raging akuma d. So I'll thank you all on Ed's behalf.**

**Me: And this is a really short AN because I have nothing to talk about. Don't expect another update for awhile, because I have a senior paper due in two weeks and I need to focus more on that, since I haven't even started reading my book or looking up sources yet. Anyway, just leaving. So, until next time I wish you all a good day. Until next time, ciaossu.**


	3. Chapter 1: Pt 2

**AN: Hey everybody it's Edward the Pure, coming at you live from your computer. Well not live since it took forever to type this up. Sorry for the wait guys, I had a senior paper, which I did tell you about, but it is now complete, so all's good. I regret my decision for graduating early, but I can't change that now. And last chapter we saw Miki, who was actually out of character. There was a reason I did it, but I can't exactly say the reason at this moment. But now we reveal who the 11th boss candidate is. You have seen him in the beginning, but you have yet to truly meet him. His name is Anthony Sawada. I'm sure you remember him. Guy who used black flames? Well we'll see a bit more of him in this chapter, as well as a little of the Sun guardian. You'll find out why soon enough. But for now, let's just start the chapter.**

Chapter 1, Pt. 2

First Day of School: Anthony's Experience

*Anthony POV, Dream*

_"Now feel the power that the Sky has been hiding for so long. The power the Dark Palms has given me." The flames on my left hand centered into my palm. "M Burner." A burst of the black flames shot at them and-_

I shot up out of my bed, my nerves wracked. I put my right hand on my forehead to try and relax myself. Why was that dream always coming back? What was with those flames? Or those gloves for that matter? How was it they could use the flames like they did? To many questions filled my head as I sat on my bed. That dream had some significance, but I didn't know what that was. I just felt like it meant something. Sleep deprived since I had been up all night on the DS playing against my onne-chan*, I took a look around my room to make sure that nothing was in my way when I went to go down stairs. My room was perfectly cubical with the dimensions of 10 ft by 10 ft, my bed dead center on the left wall adjacent to the door, which was about 2.7 ft wide and 6.4 ft tall, with orange sheets and a Digimon Adventure comforter (AN: the only thing Anthony had watched while growing up was Digimon, but he couldn't stick with it during Frontier or Savers), the dresser to the left of the bed, 5 drawers, two of which were right next to each other and not as wide as the others (the smaller drawers are 1.3 ft wide and 5.3 in tall, while the larger ones had the same height, but were 2.9 ft wide), the closet directly across the room from my bed, didn't bother to measure the size of that since I didn't have much in there other than my school uniform and my dress clothes, and a desk to the right of my bed with a chair pulled up to it. The desk had on it my laptop, a Dell Inspire, my pure black DS Lite, and a blue, college ruled notebook.

When everything was done, I stepped out of my room and turned directly to the right, walking into the bathroom. I closed the door and checked myself in the mirror. My black hair was messed up and sticking up everywhere, my palish tan skin was looking a lot paler than usual, probably because of my dream, and my green eyes were barely visible. Knowing my onne-chan, she probably did something after our battle. I looked at my clothes to make sure she hadn't done anything to them, since these were my favorite pajamas. My pure grey, short sleeved t-shirt was still alright, no sign of damage, wear, or graffiti, and the plaid, flannel pants were alright as well.

With that out of the way I went about my schedule, splash some cold water in my face to wake me up, swish some cold water in my mouth to loosen up dead cheek cells, and finally gel my hair into neat spikes. After which I went down stairs to greet my mom, but she wasn't there. Instead there was a note left on the fridge. In a nut shell, it just said that she was out and that she had left some Eggos in the freezer for me and onne-chan. Speaking of which, where was she? She was usually up way before this, and she was nowhere in sight. I was about to go to her room when I heard a few grunts from the back yard. I opened the door and saw a sand bag hanging from a maple tree. In front of it was a girl with platinum blond hair, bronze eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a white, button down, short sleeved shirt, a khaki skirt, and a pair of pure black flats. She also had a pair of red fingerless gloves similar to the ones that the fighters in the MMA wore (AN: correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe the MMA is a worldwide known thing). She turned to deliver a round house kick to the sand bag, but lost her balance half way through and fell to the ground. She jumped up rather quickly and turned in my direction. "About time you got up baka," she said while she walked past me and grabbed a towel that was lying on a bush directly to my left.

"Don't be a sore loser onee-chan, you know I won that battle fair and square," I said as she turned around after wiping the sweat off her head. She seemed like she was ready to laugh, when something stopped her. She turned serious and just walked in the house, seeming to forget my very existence. "Um, what was that about?" She turned around quickly and looked ready to throw a punch.

"I'm not angry at that. You just lucked out on that one." She got the Eggos out of freezer and put them in the toaster. "And I'm not that angry either, I'm just anxious is all." She took them out and put them on two separate plates. I took mine and just began to eat it, not caring that it wasn't buttered or didn't have any syrup on it.

"It's the first day of high school, so? What could make you tha- oh." It clicked in the middle of my sentence. She wasn't anxious about school or something. It was someone she was anxious to see again. "You mean her." A look of fright crossed over her face at that. I forgot what had happened the last time they had been in the same room together. "You really think that she'll run away again? I mean, it's been over a year since you last saw her." She nodded and her look only slightly softened.

"Yeah, you may be right, but still. What would I even say? 'Hey there, how you been? Sorry about last time, but my feelings haven't changed one bit so go ahead and just run away again.' I mean, she didn't even take me seriously the first time. She'll never feel the same." She just picked up her Eggo and began to eat it whole.

"You never know Kira, she may have changed her mind." She nodded, but didn't seem to brighten up any. "But even if she doesn't, as a wise man once said, 'tis better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all.'" She didn't respond and just sat there. We left for school soon after we ate and I changed into the school uniform, a white, button down short-sleeved shirt tucked into a pair of khaki shorts and a black belt. We did have one argument on the way though.

"You can't tell me that Kia and Lyulf just up and disappeared during the summer, and then after only a day they were back. It's scientifically impossible," Kira said as she took off her gloves and put them into her pockets.

"You're talking about science? There's another mystery." She tried to sock me in the face, but I ducked just barely in time.

"I may not have the best grades, but that's just because I don't exert myself as much as you."

"And that's where everything began wasn't it?"

"Shut up about it or else?" She stopped walking entirely, stood directly in front of me and was about to get into a boxing stance.

"Just try me." I got into my own fighting stance and got ready to fight. We probably would have if not for a certain somebody coming right from behind us.

"Hey Anthony-kun, Kira-chan!" The voice yelled at the top of their lungs. We both turned to see who it was. We couldn't make the person out well, but we could see that it was definitely a girl. She began running and we got a better view when she was a few yards from us. She had on the same uniform Kira was wearing, but with brown flats instead of the black ones. She appeared to be 5'3", with long black hair that was tied up in a high ponytail but still reached down below her shoulders, innocent light brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She also had a gold chain necklace with a small sapphire stone around her neck.

"'Sup Roxanne-chan," I said when she was about a foot away. Kira shifted nervously as Roxanne came closer. "Sorry we didn't visit over the summer like we promised." I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"It's alright, I wasn't home most of the time anyway. So how have you guys been?" She asked acting like nothing had happened a year ago.

"We've been good," I said as a thought struck me. It sounded good to begin with, but Kira would probably beat me up after it. "I'd like to chat more with you, but I promised a friend that I'd help out with his summer homework. I don't want to be late so I better move along. See you in class!" I said as I ran away. I could hear Kira yelling at me to get back there, but kept running anyway.

I had been running for an unknown amount of time but was already at the school grounds. _Sorry one-chan, but this needs to be settled as soon as possible._ I was about to enter the grounds when a 12 year old kid zipped by me faster than I could follow, and that was saying something. I was about to chase after him when as if the world wanted to say "Nope you can't do anything without my permission", the 5 minute bell rang. That kid was kind of bothering, but I guess I'll just have to let sleeping dogs lie I guess.

Thankfully it didn't take 5 minutes to get my schedule, memorize the layout of the school, and get to class. Instead it took 5 minutes and 32 seconds. I had cursed myself many times for being late before I entered the room, which coincidentally, everyone was already in their seats and Kira and Roxanne were there as well. I took my allotted seat and just waited for the teacher to walk in and begin class.

The door opened soon after and our teacher walked in. He had has messy black hair that covered his brown eyes slightly, light skin and was 6 feet tall. He wore a dark blue shirt with long sleeves, blue jeans and black shoes. There seemed to be some sort of tiny lump in his sleeves, but I didn't have much time to think about it anymore as he picked up a clip board. "Alright students, welcome to your first day of class. I'll be your teacher for the year," he said as he looked over the list and began to write on the chalk board. "You may call me Hayashi-sensei if you want, but I'd prefer to just be called Ken-sensei." He said as he turned around, a serious look on his face. "It seems everyone's in their assigned seats, so I'll begin class now." (AN: Do I need to put that I'm going to skip to lunch here? If so, then now you know)

After the bell for lunch had rung, I had made sure that all the notes I had taken were stored in my desk securely. "You really need to fix that," Kira said as she walked up behind me with Roxanne right behind her.

"If you mean my obsession of security, then no we don't. And sorry for ditching you guys back there," I said without allowing Kira anytime to speak.

"It's OK, don't worry. You had something else to do," Roxanne said as she set her lunch down on the desk behind me. "So what all did you do since we last talked?" She interlaced her fingers, put her elbows on the table and put her chin on her fingers.

"Well, we went to Italy to visit our grandfather, Reborn-san, and Gokudera-san. I was hoping to see Takeshi-san, but they said he was away training a new pupil. They said that she showed excellent talent in swordsmanship." Roxanne seemed to notice that part but chose to ignore it. "You wouldn't happen to know anyone like that right?" I asked sarcastically, which she seemed to notice.

"Only the one and only," she said. "And to answer your next question, yes it was me. Yamamoto-sensei was teaching me the Shigure Soen Ryu style. It was actually pretty fun." A smile passed her lips as she took a bite out of the sandwich she had brought in her lunch.

"I'm pretty jealous. I've been begging him to teach me for years." I was just ignoring my lunch until we were finished catching up. I hadn't seen her in a year and I sure don't want to be left in the dark. "So anything else? Or did he just train you all 2 of those months?"

"He taught me in only a few days, but the rest of time I was doing something else." She didn't go any further than that. If I didn't know her as well as I did I would have pried more.

We spent the rest of lunch in silence, only occasionally bringing up some random topics, such as the disappearances that had been happening around the school, the mystery of Kia and Lyulf, and discussing topics over what it could have been in Ken-sensei's sleeves. After that we just sat through the rest of class and took our notes.

The final bell rang and I was putting up my stuff when Kira walked up to me. "Anthony, I hate you; you know that?" She said with a scowl on her face. I just smirked and prepared for a punch to be flung.

"Well yes, but there were reasons for it before. Why now?" I was being serious the first sentence and sarcastic the next.

"Well thanks to you I had to lie to her face, saying it was because I was drunk at the time I said what I did." She began to crack her knuckles but seemed to calm down during it. "But I guess I'll just settle down for this round." She stretched her arms upward and a smile crossed her face. "But on the bright side, the qualifiers for Ryohei-sensei's Boxing Club are next so I get to show off my strength." She flexed her right arm and patted it.

"We talking your real strength or your mental strength? Because either way you're going to lose," I teased her. She just rolled her eyes, knowing I wouldn't kid her about her skills. Ryohei-san told me once that Kira was actually better than him when he was her age, and he was the Boxing Club's captain. "Make them go home black and bruised." I held out my left hand for her.

She took it with her own left hand and we both pulled towards each other. "But if you can't make them snooze." We pulled away and I grabbed my stuff. "You'll be there right?" She asked, actual sincerity in her voice.

"Of course. I may hate you, but when it comes to boxing it's the only time I actually do like you as a sister." We both left the class room and she went to go change in the girl's changing room while I decided to take a walk around the school.

I was on my second round when I saw that flash from before again. Only this time, I could make it out a little better. It was a kid no older than 12 with black spiky hair, not as spiky as mine, but pretty spiky, purple eyes, and the school uniform I was wearing. He seemed to be in a hurry as he ran to an alley way I didn't notice when I went around the first time.

I followed him to find out what he was doing when I heard him yell in a slightly high pitched voice. "Here you are, you hacking son of a-" He left his sentence hanging. I turned my head round the corner to see Ken-sensei sitting on the ground under a tree with a cup of what I guessed was sake in his hand.

He just took a swig of the sake and just ignored the kid. The kid wasn't too happy and slammed the cup out of his hand and onto the ground. Ken-sensei just looked up at the kid and lazily stood up. "You shouldn't have done that Kazuma," he said as though he knew the boy, whose name was apparently Kazuma. Before he could react, a few small explosives left his sleeves and exploded around the boy.

The smoke cleared and only a crater was where Kazuma had been. "Look around before making a move," Kazuma said as he appeared out of nowhere and smashed a tonfa into Ken-sensei's back. My teacher just rolled away and looked at Kazuma.

"I must say I'm impressed, who ever taught you is immensely skilled." He said as a few move bombs appeared out of his sleeves. "But you can't dodge this." He threw all the bombs at Kazuma who simply ran as fast as he could to dodge them all and appear in front of Ken-sensei. He was about to deliver a blow with the wide end the tonfa when multiple explosions hit him in the back.

Kazuma wasn't really hurt, but he couldn't seem to move. "While you know a lot about explosives, you don't know enough. That was my Reverse Rocket Bomb: Double Style Stunner." Kazuma didn't seem to be able to move as Ken-sensei just walked away.

Had I not noticed the time I would have seen if the kid was alright. I had to get to the club room soon or else Kira would kill me. Unfortunately for me, I didn't know that the boxing qualifiers were started early, so I got a right cross to the face. I wasn't expecting it and it was with Kira's full force so, as Kira had told me, I was KO'd and she had to carry me home. I didn't know what all happened after that, but right now I don't care. I just want to know who this Kazuma person is. And why did those movements seem so familiar? Guess I'll just try to find out tomorrow by asking Ken-sensei.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: And that is it for this chapter. Took me from 8:22 a.m. to 5:30 p.m. to finish so I hope you like it. And also, question I would like you guys to answer in your reviews. Do you think Tsuna might disband Varia? I mean when you take into account his nature it make sense right? One of my friends and one of my readers actually made me think about it, so I might be including Varia members and successors. If you want to make a Varia successor, just fill out the Guardian form in chapter one and replace Guardian with Primary Flame. I don't suggest making one now, primarily just because it may just waste your time and right now I don't know if I'll include Varia or not. So anyway, reviews are always wanted. If you like this or not put it in, but no pointless flaming. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed. Until next time dear readers, ciaossu.**


	4. Chapter 1: Pt 3

**AN: Yo everyone, it is me again. Didn't expect an update so soon did you? Well to my misfortune, this is the only work I'm having inspiration for. Now I just realized something that I had done unintentionally. The way I had chosen to introduce the characters, was girl boy girl boy girl boy girl. This actually the first time this has happened, to my knowledge, with this many OCs. Well, last time we saw Anthony and we saw some kid named Kazuma attack Ken-sensei. But let's not focus on that until the right time. Right now though, I have another problem that must be resolved. It may not have as much significance, but because I put it in and we're going in order of the guardians according to the rainbow, followed up by indigo, we have to go to it first. I apologize if what happens possibly makes you feel uncomfortable, but this is something that will not happen again, I promise. And with that out of the way, allow me to begin the next chapter in Kira's POV.**

**(Post AN) But before which, forgive this guy for not putting this up last time.**

***Onee-chan: Older sister. I couldn't find younger sister in Japanese honorifics, so I'll be using this.**

**And also, italics = thoughts or flash back, and italics + bold = thoughts in flash back**

Chapter 1, Pt. 3

First Day of School: Kira's Experience

*Third POV, Memory, 1 year ago*

_A girl with platinum blond hair opened her door to let a girl with long black hair that was tied up in a high ponytail but still reached down below her shoulders into a room. The black haired girl was_ _5'3" with innocent light brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She wore a plain white shirt, a light blue jacket, a gold chain necklace with a small sapphire stone, silver wrist guards, loose black pants, and dark blue shoes. The blond girl was 5'3" with bronze eyes and pale skin. She wore a plain white t-shirt with an light orange vest over it, a pair of sky blue short shorts, and smoke grey flats. The room they had just entered was practically bare other than the bright, neon yellow walls, beige carpet, a few posters here and there of MMA fighters and a few of boxers, mostly of Rocky Balboa, a bed across the room with the head board facing away from the door, and the mahogany dresser that was placed adjacent to the door. The bed was easily big enough for two people to lie on._

_"Wow, every time I come in your room Kira-chan," the black haired girl said as she walked over to the bed and just looked around. "I'm surprised you don't accessorize it at all." She sat down on the bed and laid back._

_The blond, Kira, walked in to the room and closed the door behind her, but leaned on the door after she closed it. "Well, I'm not very keen on making my stuff too flashy Roxanne-chan," she said as she slid to the floor. She decided to look around the room a bit though. "But maybe I could do with a change to the wall color. Maybe adding some burnt orange." Kira was just thinking out loud at that point. The black haired girl, Roxanne, just laughed a bit at Kira's sentence._

_"While I do know for a fact that you don't like making things too blingy, you should at least add stuff. Like maybe a desk and computer." She sat back up and hopped onto her feet from the bed. Kira soon stood up as well._

_"But then Anthony'd be bugging me to play online games with him all the time." Kira kidded. There was a muffled 'I heard that' from the other side of the wall. Kira just walked up to it and punched the wall. There was a yelp of surprise from the wall and a thud. Kira turned around and smiled like nothing had happened. "Sorry about that, Little Tony wants to eavesdrop apparently," she said through gritted teeth._

_"No problem," Roxanne returning the gesture with a bright smile which caused Kira to blush._

**_Keep it cool Kira, this just one night together with her, and only her hopefully. Just act normally. _**_Kira thought as she tried to calm her racing heart. "Well, what would you like to do now?" Kira asked, honestly not knowing what to do. Roxanne got into a thinking pose and snapped her fingers._

_"How about we watch a movie?" She said simply. Kira did have a DVD player hidden under her bed, and Roxanne was the only other person who knew about it._

_"Alright, but we don't have many movies here at home. Only ones being _Transformers Revenge of the Fallen_ and _The Girl Who Leapt Through Time_. Take your pick," Kira said leaning against the wall. She was lying, but knew that Roxanne would choose the 2nd choice since she had already seen the first choice so many times. Kira was trying to get her into the mood before actually talking about something. The reason why she asked Roxanne over in the first place._

_"I've already seen _Revenge of the Fallen_ about 10 times, so how about the other one?" Roxanne asked. Kira nodded, smiling a little. I went to grab the movies and headed upstairs quickly. *_AN: Never seen The Girl who Leapt Through Time, so I don't know at all what happens in it and don't want to look it up so I'll just skip it*

_The movie finished about 2 hours later. During which Kira didn't pay any attention to it and just scooted closer to Roxanne, trying to be covert and be as close to her as she could. "So what did you think?" Roxanne asked Kira when she had put up the movie._

_"It was alright. I'm not that much into the mushy stuff, but you wanted to watch it so I didn't mind at all," Kira said, being honest for the first time in 2 hours. "What did you think?"_

_"It was alright, but it was kind of confusing with all the time skips," Roxanne said as she took off her wrist guards and shoes. "But I can tell there's a bit more to me coming over than just spending the night, so what do you want to talk about?" She took off her jacket and laid it on the bed, getting a bit more comfortable since the room was uncomfortably hot._

_Kira, though, had been avoiding eye contact with Roxanne while she had been taking off her shoes, jacket and guards. She actually didn't think she had been very obvious with the approach, but then again she was talking about Roxanne. "If it has to do with your grades again, you didn't need to be so secretive. I mean, I've been helping you since you're 8th grade year. I keep telling you that I'll help you no matter what you do," she said as she squatted down next to Kira._

_"It's not that," Kira said quietly, still avoiding eye contact. She was making sure her hair was covering her face from Roxanne's view. She didn't want Roxanne to see the concern written on her face, tears ready to fall at a moment's notice, and a bright red blush covering her cheeks. **Maybe I shouldn't have done this in the first place,** Kira thought._

_"Then what is it Kira?" Roxanne asked, moving forward a little to try to see Kira's face. Kira reacted by turning her head further away, which made Roxanne even more worried for her friend. "We've been friends for about a year. You can tell me anything." Worry and sadness were mixing into Roxanne's voice. She didn't understand at all what was happening to her friend._

_"You'll hate me if I tell you," Kira said, even more quietly then before. Tears began to flow down her face as Roxanne moved Kira's blond hair out of the way. Kira tried to shift away from Roxanne, but Roxanne held her in place._

_"Just tell me Kira." Roxanne's voice was beginning to falter, as if she would cry as well soon._

_Kira turned her head to see tears in Roxanne's eyes. **She's this worried about me?** Kira was confused at first, but decided in the end that she would just go for it and let what ever happen, happen. "You sure you want to know," Kira said, still as quiet, but a little more confident. Roxanne nodded her head and Kira let out a shaky breath. **Now or never Kira.**_

_Kira moved quickly as not to scare Roxanne away. She kissed Roxanne just barely to the left of her lips. Just enough so that she wouldn't steal Roxanne's first kiss, but enough that she'd get her point across. It was just a quick peck and that was it. Roxanne just sat there shocked. "Sorry, but I think I may have fallen in love with you." Kira's entire face turned beet red as she turned away from Roxanne, not wanting to make eye contact at that moment._

_Roxanne didn't respond for a few seconds, but a blush covered her cheeks. "Um, alright." Roxanne didn't know what else to say. Her best friend had just confessed to her, but she was straight? At least that's what Roxanne believed Kira was. Roxanne knew for a fact that she herself was straight. So many things were rushing into her head she didn't know what to make of them and couldn't keep track of them all._

_Kira continued to sit in the exact same spot and position she had been in. Roxanne had finally overcome her shock as she pulled out her phone and checked her texts. "W-w-w-e-w-e-wel-well, um, m-mm-m-y-my p-p-p-ar-par-pare-parents, w-w-w-a-wa-a-wan-want m-m-mem-em-emme-me h-h-h-h-om-home now," Roxanne said as she quickly put her jacket, shoes and guards back on in a rush. Her nerves were racked beyond belief and wanted out of there ASAP._

_"A-alright b-" Kira started to say as Roxanne almost literally ran out of the room, leaving Kira sitting there, staring at the door. After a few minutes, she had begun to cry like she had never cried before, cursing herself inwardly for actually thinking that Roxanne would have any form of affection for her other than friendship. Kira sat in that exact spot all night and cried herself to sleep._

*Kira POV, Present*

My eyes slowly opened, revealing to me my entire room, the walls now painted pure black to match my mood. I hated the fact that she just ran away, but couldn't hold onto the fact. I had to move forward, for my own sake. _But why is it so hard to?_ I asked myself. I just shook the question out of my head as I grabbed my school uniform from the door knob, quickly changed and grabbed my MMA fighting gloves and put them on.

I just went to the backyard, not wanting to pay attention to anything around me. It was the first day of the new school year, and I hadn't even talked to her yet. It was mostly my fault, but I didn't want to admit it. I scared her away and didn't even try to salvage our friendship. I made it to the backyard after those thoughts and saw my sandbag hanging from the tree. Oka-san must have known I was upset already and hung up my sandbag.

I made sure my gloves were tight before I began punching the bag. I pretended that the bag was me; the me who had let everything happen. The me who fell in love with Roxanne; the me who didn't even try to salvage the relationship; the me who was the source of all my remorse and sadness. I just wanted it all to go away. I just wanted it all to end. I would have cried had I not seen a boy walk outside in a pure grey t-shirt and plaid pants. He had spiked black hair, deep green eyes, and pale skin. He didn't look very awake at the moment, but I knew he'd wake up soon. That's just how Anthony was.

To finish off my frustration with myself I tried to deliver a round house kick to it, but failed and fell flat on the ground. She jumped up rather quickly and turned in my direction. "About time you got up baka," I said while I just walked past him and grabbed a towel that was lying on a bush directly to his left.

"Don't be a sore loser onee-chan, you know I won that battle fair and square," Anthony said as I turned around after wiping the sweat off her head. I was about to laugh, when I remembered what today was. I became serious and just walked in the house, hoping it seemed like I forget his very existence. "Um, what was that about?" I turned around quickly and prepared to throw a punch.

"I'm not angry at that. You just lucked out on that one." I grabbed the Eggos Oka-san left us out of freezer and put them in the toaster. "And I'm not that angry either, I'm just anxious is all." I took them out and put them on two separate plates. He took his and just began to eat it, not caring that it wasn't buttered or didn't have any syrup on it.

"It's the first day of high school, so? What could make you tha- oh." It clicked in the middle of his sentence. He understood better than my parents what had happened between me and Roxanne."You mean her." A look of fright crossed over me face at that. "You really think that she'll run away again? I mean, it's been over a year since you last saw her." I nodded and tried to soften my expression as much I could.

"Yeah, you may be right, but still. What would I even say? 'Hey there, how you been? Sorry about last time, but my feelings haven't changed one bit so go ahead and just run away again.' I mean, she didn't even take me seriously the first time, I think. She'll never feel the same." I just picked up my Eggo and began to eat it whole.

"You never know Kira, she may have changed her mind." I nodded, but didn't brighten up any. "But even if she doesn't, as a wise man once said, 'tis better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all.'" I just continued to sit there and eat my Eggo. Anthony went to get dressed and I got our stuff put together. I may be the younger of the two of us, but I felt like I was responsible for everything sometimes. On our way to school we began to argue.

"You can't tell me that Kia and Lyulf just up and disappeared during the summer, and then after only a day they were back. It's scientifically impossible," I said as I finally took off her gloves and put them into the pockets my skirt apparently had.

"You're talking about science? There's another mystery." Anthony said. I tried to sock him in the face, but he ducked just barely in time.

"I may not have the best grades, but that's just because I don't exert myself as much as you."

"And that's where everything began wasn't it?"

"Shut up about it or else?" I stopped walking entirely, stood directly in front of him, getting into a boxing stance.

"Just try me." He got into his own fighting stance and got ready to fight. We probably would have if not for a certain somebody coming right from behind us.

"Hey Anthony-kun, Kira-chan!" The voice yelled at the top of their lungs. We both turned to see who it was. We couldn't make the person out well, but we could see that it was definitely a girl. She began running and we got a better view when she was a few yards from us. She had on the same uniform Kira was wearing, but with brown flats instead of the black ones. She appeared to be 5'3", with long black hair that was tied up in a high ponytail but still reached down below her shoulders, innocent light brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She also had a gold chain necklace with a small sapphire stone around her neck.

"'Sup Roxanne-chan," Anthony said when she was about a foot away and we both relaxed at the sight of. I began shift nervously as Roxanne came closer. It was the first time we'd seen each other in almost a year. "Sorry we didn't visit over the summer like we promised." I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"It's alright, I wasn't home most of the time anyway. So how have you guys been?" She asked acting like nothing had happened a year ago.

"We've been good," Anthony said as a thought seemed to strike him. That isn't good for me, judging from the glint in his eyes "I'd like to chat more with you, but I promised a friend that I'd help out with his summer homework. I don't want to be late so I better move along. See you in class!" He said as he ran away. I stood in shock for a few seconds before screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Anthony Vermilion Sawada, get back here this instant!" He just continued to run away, and I just stood there, nerves racked and my heart race going faster than should be possible.

"Well, he had to go help someone, so let him go." She stood next to me, not too close that we were touching, but relatively close. "How about we just walk to school together," she said with that smile that made me fall in love with her in the first place.

"Sure," I answered shyly. I was kind of surprised that she was acting like nothing had happened, but my guilt was weighing over that. When I didn't begin to move, she grabbed my hand and began pulling me along.

"Come on, we're going to be late if you just keep standing there." I began to walk beside her and we both just stood in silence.

I wanted to initiate the conversation, but she cut me off before I could. "Look, we have to get this out of the way Kira-chan. I know what you said, and I am glad. I'm flattered definitely, but." She cut herself off there.

"Look I know what I said as well, Anthony told me everything," I said, panicking and thinking up a lie that would seem believable. She just stared at me, confusion written on my face. "Anthony said put something in the glass of water I had before we got back to my house that made me act drunk and crazy." I fought back a blush. _Oh sure, make Anthony the bad guy. You're the one who initiated the act genius,_ I scolded myself inwardly.

"Oh, so then you aren't-" She was about to continue when she cut herself off, shaking her head. "I'm glad, that could have made things awkward." She smiled even brighter than before, if even possible.

I fought back the blush as much I could and put up a fake smile for her. "Yeah, me to." We began to catch up more on what had happened over the time we'd been separated.

We got to class after a few minutes of walking and took our allotted seats. And of course they're next to each other. It was as if the universe just wanted to say "You can't fight it, so just accept it." As much as I agreed with it, I still didn't want to admit it. Anthony rushed into class just as the bell rang. He took his seat and we all waited for the teacher.

The door opened soon after and our teacher walked in. He had has messy black hair that covered his brown eyes slightly, light skin and was 6 feet tall. He wore a dark blue shirt with long sleeves, blue jeans and black shoes. There seemed to be some sort of tiny lump in his sleeves, but I didn't have much time to think about it anymore as he picked up a clip board. "Alright students, welcome to your first day of class. I'll be your teacher for the year," he said as he looked over the list and began to write on the chalk board. "You may call me Hayashi-sensei if you want, but I'd prefer to just be called Ken-sensei." He said as he turned around, a serious look on his face. "It seems everyone's in their assigned seats, so I'll begin class now."

After the bell for lunch had rung, me and Roxanne both walked over to join Anthony. Though he had begun to talk, I ignored him completely, lost in my own thoughts. I was trying to get myself mentally siked for the qualifications that were after school and try to get the position for captain, just like Ryohei-san. But no matter what, I kept going back to that memory.

Lunch ended and class began, which I tried my best to stay focused on, but kept accidentally writing "Kira x Roxanne forever." When I noticed I had I erased it as quickly as I could. This kept going on in class, but I tried my best to make sure Roxanne didn't notice. She did look over at me with a bored expression though, mouthing 'boring' every time. I answered by mouthing 'I know right?'

Class soon ended and I packed up everything, hoping that I could get out of class as soon as possible, but that didn't happen. "So what are your plans for after school?" Roxanne asked as I finished up packing everything and slinging it over my shoulder.

"Well, I have a boxing club qualifier I need to go to," I said, trying not stutter. Roxanne looked a bit curious at the statement.

"Really? You still box?" I nodded, embarrassed that she found it a little weird. "Mind if I watch?" She asked sincerely and excitedly, which actually caught me off guard. I responded with another nod and walked up to Anthony, getting ready to bite his head off.

"Anthony, I hate you; you know that?" I said with a scowl on her face. He just smirked and prepared for a punch to be flung.

"Well yes, but there were reasons for it before. Why now?" He was being serious the first sentence and sarcastic the next.

"Well thanks to you I had to lie to her face, saying it was because I was drunk at the time I said what I did." I began to crack her knuckles and acted like I was calming down when I was trying to put it in the back of my mind. "But I guess I'll just settle down for this round." I stretched my arms upward and allowed a fake smile to cross my face. "But on the bright side, the qualifiers for Ryohei-sensei's Boxing Club are next so I get to show off my strength." I flexed my right arm and patted it.

"We talking your real strength or your mental strength? Because either way you're going to lose," He teased me. I just rolled her eyes, knowing full well that he wouldn't kid about my skills. "Make them go home black and bruised." He held out his left hand for me to grab, which I did with my own left hand.

We both pulled towards each other. "But if you can't make them snooze." We pulled away and He grabbed his stuff. "You'll be there right?" I asked, actual wanting him to be there.

"Of course. I may hate you, but when it comes to boxing it's the only time I actually do like you as a sister." We both left the class room and I went to go change in the girl's changing room while he had decided to take a walk around the school.

I made sure my helmet and gloves were on tight so I could fight to the best of my abilities. The referee introduced me and my opponent, a kid with dark brown hair, blue eyes, and black shorts as well as the normal boxing attire. "Don't expect me to go easy on you," he said as the bell rang.

I waited for him to make the first move, which he did after a few moments of looking around. He threw a single right jab that I easily moved out of the way for, but I didn't expect his next move. He delivered a left uppercut right into my abdomen right as I was dodging his jab. He didn't stop there and delivered a right hook to my face. I took a few steps backwards, tipsy from his sudden onslaught.

I accidentally got back into a corner and he then made a big move. He ran up and delivered a flurry of jabs into my face, breaking my nose, it felt like, and knocking the guard out of my mouth. He finished it up with a slow but powerful barrage of upper cuts to my gut, slowly moving upwards with each one, ending it with an uppercut to my jaw, probably dislocating it. It was powerful enough to lift me into the air and send me back a bit. He took the opportunity that was wide open and delivered a powerful right jab to my abdomen, forcing me to hit the corner post.

I fell to the ground, barely conscious. My back was hurting more than hell and I felt like I was going to die. My vision turned from what I could see to black over and over again. _Kira, what's holding you back?_ I thought, as I tried to stand up.

"ONE!" The referee yelled, giving the 10 count to get back up. I tried to move but my body wouldn't let me. I focused on the stands and didn't see Anthony's black spiky hair anywhere in the crowd.

"TWO!" No one I knew was in the crowd. Everyone was yelling for me to stay down, not get backup. _I can't lose here. Not after all this crap I've had to go through._

"THREE!" I tried again, but still couldn't move. I stopped entirely, and just waited for the ref to finish the count.

"FOUR!" He yelled, as I just lay there, waiting for the end.

"FIVE!" He continued, not letting me focus on anything else.

"SIX!" He waited for any sign of movement before continuing.

"SEVEN!" He yelled, continuing the count.

"EIGHT!"

"DON'T GIVE UP!" I heard a familiar voice yell. My eyes flew open as Roxanne stood at the base of the ring, security guards coming up behind her. Time seemed to stand still at that instant. "Don't just give up Kira." Tears started to roll down her face. "Not after all this." She said a bit more softly then the first. The security guards told her to get away from the ring, and she complied. But I did hear her say one last thing before she left. "Win it for me."

"NINE!" The ref was getting ready to say 10 when I began to get up, which most people found astonishing.

I got up and let a smile cross over my face. "Just who the hell do you think I am?" I said as I turned around and got into a boxing stance. "I'm not going to lose here. No way." I moved at a speed that even astonished me as I got right in front of the kid. "Don't mess with me," I said as I delivered a left uppercut with all my strength, sending him flying into the air and almost making him hit the ceiling, which was only 3 feet above me.

Before he could land to recover though, I pulled back my right fist and focused all my power into this one last attack. He fell right in front of me and I delivered the final blow, yelling the name in my head. _MAXIMUM CANNON!_ The force of the attack sent him flying into the corner post, and even bend it a bit before he slumped down, unconscious.

The ref just stared in astonishment at what I had just done, but dawned me the winner no less by KO. The whole crowd was silent as I just got out of the ring and headed towards the changing room so I could get ready to go home. On my way, I saw Roxanne sitting next to the door. She stood up, walked over to me and embraced me tightly.

"That was an amazing ender," she said, not yet letting go, which I found kind of weird. She let go and let her smile beam more than I'd seen it beam in all the time I'd known her. "I'm glad your alright though." I nodded, guilt tugging at me. _Just tell her the truth, don't let her go._ I decided to listen, this once.

"Thanks. I'm sorry the first half was so bad though," I said, trying not to get to early off the subject. She just shook her head.

"You had something on your mind, I'm sure." We stood there in silence, waiting for the other to initiate the next topic.

"But," she began. "I'm sure that I'm part of the reason." I stared at her confused. "I saw what you wrote on your papers." I stiffed up at that part. "It seems you were lying to me. But why?" She looked sounded a little hurt that I had lied to her.

I looked at the ground, wanting to just disappear. "Because I didn't want to ruin our friendship." She was about to say something, but I cut her off. "I know that I am straight, but I just can't help but be in love with you." She just shook her head at the fact, as if she didn't mind.

"That may be, but I," she cut herself off, a nervous look on her face. "I could at least give it a try." I just smiled, happy she'd at least try.

"I guessed you would. Which is part of why I lied." My smile was replaced by a frown. "I don't want you to give up your life to me just because I'm in love and you won't be." Her face turned to one of shock as I began to walk past her. "How could I accept such a forbidden rose, when I can't even accept myself?" I just walked away into the changing room, leaving her standing there.

I left the changing room with a band aid over my nose to try and put it back in place. I saw Anthony running in the direction of the club and ran at him full speed. "YOU'RE LATE!" I yelled as I delivered a left jab to his face. He flew backwards, hit the school wall head first, and fell unconscious. _Nice going,_ I thought to myself. I lifted Anthony over my shoulder and just ran to our house, wanting to get as far away as possible. I wanted to get as far away as I can, and try to forget. I can't accept my feelings for her, not until I'm ready to accept this myself. I just can't.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: And that is it. Sorry that it is extremely long. Not including AN's, I've counted 4957 words, making this the longest chapter I've ever done. I still want people's opinions on the whole Varia thing, so please let me know what you think. I apologize to Blaze if I did anything to your OC you didn't like, and I apologize to all the readers if this made you uncomfortable. I won't make any dumb excuse, even though I do have a legit excuse (stupid dice roll), so go ahead and say what you want. But I will put that this is just supposed to add to Kira's development as a character and will not be made official. I already have 3 official pairings throughout my fics, and I don't want to add another non-straight arrow to it (don't want to put the word because it is stereotypical in my opinion and also not the right word, seeing as its original meaning was happy)(AND because I don't want to do anything against an OC creator's wishes)(AND ALSO while I am not against it, I don't do it much). Well that's about all I have to say. Sorry to all I said I apologized to and I hope you can forgive me and I hope you enjoyed nonetheless. Until next time dear readers, ciaossu.**


	5. Chapter 1: Pt 4

**AN: Hello there everyone, here we are with an update to this story. I apologize this hasn't been updated very much, but the next color was green and you all should know what flame that is, and I was having some trouble figuring out what exactly I would do with this chapter, because this OC was kind of hard to figure out at first, but after taking a few steps back, I think I finally got it figured out. But, I am actually working on a little side project that has to do with strings and plots. I will actually start out my story with this, and if you want to know about it, then feel free to ask, but I'll just refer you to another official, known as plot twist. But, I've kept you waiting for this, so how about we get started on this chapter. So here we go.**

Chapter 1 pt. 4

*Third POV, Outside city limits*

Clouds clear to reveal a bloody scene. There were 7 people scattered about, all dressed in blood stained, black clothing and their faces and hands were covered by white bandages, also covered with blood. The dead people were known as Vindice, a group of people known for keeping the peace in the mafia world. They were supposed to be the most powerful people in the world.

"Lero. I don't think this was a good idea, Lero," a folded pink umbrella with a pumpkin at the top said while floating around, looking slightly worried. "Lord Millennium, did you have to incur the wrath of people like this?" The umbrella said turning to a man. He had short, grey-ish black hair, slightly tan skin, and 1 green eye and a bronze eye. He was slightly muscular but more towards the skinny side. He wore a long-sleeved black shirt that was tucked into a pair of jeans, a brown belt and black shoes.

"Don't worry too much about it Lero," he said as dark smoke started to form around his left hand. "Besides, that was the point to begin with." He grabbed the handle and twirled the umbrella around in his left hand as the smoke surrounded Lero and he began to cough. "And have I told you not to call me that?" He stopped swinging and pointed the end point at a wall as the black smoke formed at the end. "Yggdrasil is my name now." A black line shot out from the end and destroyed the wall as soon as it made contact. He let go of Lero and let him float towards the wall and just stared in front of him.

"L-Lero?" The umbrella exclaimed as he stared ahead of him. The wall was gone and there was no debris anywhere to be seen. Instead there was a sphere surrounded by black flames with a white outline. "Nothing is left, Lero," the umbrella muttered as he suddenly popped open. "That's just a little frightening."

"You're surprised?" The man asked as he walked by the umbrella and reached for the sphere. He was about to touch it when a stray flame hit his hand and began to engulf his entire arm. "It seems that this flame is what I've been looking for." He shook his arm and the flames disappeared. A white liquid began to cover his arm as it began to harden into a shape similar to his arm but with claws at the end. "My powers have no limitation."

"L-Lero?" The umbrella began to sweat a lot and felt very uncomfortable around his owner. He watched as the other person grabbed the flame without being engulfed by the flame. "Y-you never mentioned you could do that." The man just turned around and scoffed at the umbrella.

"There's a lot you don't know Lero. This is just one of many." He began to walk away while still holding the sphere. "You just need patience, like he did." Yggdrasil looked up at the sky and let out a little sigh as he saw a white blur passed across the sky. "Even after these thousands of years, he still won't surrender." He grabbed the umbrella with his right hand as the same white liquid from before began to surround his entire body. "Let's go now Lero. And we'll go quickly." The liquid formed over his body completely but he disappeared from sight.

A few seconds later a figure wearing a white cape and silver mask appeared. His cape covered both of his arms and reached all the way to the ground. It could be told, however, that he was wearing a black jacket, black Capri-like pants and white, heavy duty boots. He also had neck-length red hair and a scar on the left side of his face that started as a pentagram on his forehead, trailed down in a line that severs his eyebrow and mars his eyelid, and hooks slightly at his cheekbone and follows his cheek down close to his chin. "Damn it all, missed him again." He looked in the direction he was facing. "Just what do you have planned?" He looked at the bloody people of Vindice and took a little pity on them. "If it has something to do with the families of this generation, there's no way I can allow you to continue these crimes. You may have the soul, but the body won't rest until you're dead." In a white flash the figure was gone, leaving the bodies of the Vindice behind.

There was a slight coughing noise as one of the Vindice tried to move towards where the two had gone. "No, the fool. He's released the Moon. Now no one is safe." He coughed more as blood trickled down his bandages. "Now nothing will stop it's reincarnation from fighting on. He'll become Hell's Messenger and destroy us all." He reached out to nothing, but soon went limp. With his final breath he said his final words. "And shall begin this cycle anew. Never ending." He soon died after that.

*Ken POV*

There was the sound of an alarm blaring and I hit it to turn it off. I yawned and sat up as my head began pounding. Whatever happened I was sure I didn't want to know. I looked around and saw my entire room was a mess, not unlike regular days. I got out of the bed and saw that I was only in a pair of boxers. That was just strange. I was even more sure this time that I didn't want to know what went on last night.

I grabbed a dark blue shirt long sleeves, blue jeans and black shoes and quickly changed into them. I ran to the bathroom, realizing that my alarm was set for 7:40 instead of 7:00. I was going to be late at this rate. First day on the job and I was going to be late. They would probably fire me then and there as soon as I showed up.

My brown eyes stared back at me as I looked at myself in the mirror. My brown hair was a little messy but that was OK, it was like that anyway. My light skin was still as light as ever, and I was still as tall as ever. I did notice that my tools and explosives weren't in the special pockets in my shirt sleeves. I looked around and couldn't see them anywhere in my bathroom. I also looked in my room, as much as I cared to, and couldn't find them anywhere. I just couldn't leave without them in case something happened at the school.

I finally found them, after searching a bit longer, next to my answering machine. I saw I had a message and played it. "Ciaos Ken-kun," it started out. I already could tell that it was Reborn. "I'm calling because you have a mission to fulfill from the Decimo. He wants you to find someone who has attacked Vindice." I looked at the answering machine, knowing that it would have been important if Reborn was discussing the generalization of the mission on an answering machine. "Meet me on your way to the school today and I'll tell you more." The message cut off there.

Though I had retired from my original line of work of helping out the Vongola with whatever assignments they had for me, Reborn wouldn't have been asking if anyone else could. I looked at the time again and noticed that it was now only 7:47. I would have a little bit of time, but not a whole lot. I decided to go anyway. He knew where I'd be so there wouldn't be a problem finding him. I grabbed my tools and explosives and put them into their respective pockets as well as the bag I'd need for my class and started running towards the school. Thankfully it wouldn't be too far if I ran.

I saw an individual with black hair and wearing a suit begin running after me. He also had a hat with a chameleon on it staring at me. He caught up to me rather easily and began running alongside me. "Took you long enough to get on your way," the individual said, not breaking pace at all.

"Well hello to you too Reborn-san," I replied, bluntly. "So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" I said as we continued running, trying our best not to run anyone over.

He took out a few photos and handed them to me. "Last night, Vindice was attacked by an individual calling himself Yggdrasil. Though there were some unnatural occurrences, such as a talking umbrella, the man could change a part of his body, and with that change he could touch something they called the Defiler of Hell. I'm not sure what it is but they sounded like that shouldn't have been possible." We continued to run as I looked at the photos of the scene. Multiple members of Vindice were on the ground in a pool of their own blood. This person was able to take down 7 of the Vindice? Just what was he?

"So you want me to track him down?" I asked looking at Reborn-san, who just shook his head.

"No, Decimo wants you to look after the Unidecimo candidate." I looked at Reborn-san confused.

"What does that have to do with anything? And why me? Couldn't he have asked someone who still works for him like Takeshi or Hayato?" I was pretty sure either of them would be better for the task, especially Takeshi. He'd be great with a kid. Reborn-san looked at me like it should have been obvious.

"One of Vindice was barely alive when we went there, though he wasn't alive for long. He told us another man came soon after and wondered aloud if the other man was after the families of this generation. From that we can assume the man who attacked them is after the mafia families. Decimo'll be in safe hands with the Arcobaleno, the Guardians, and of course himself. That leaves the candidate, who'll be left in your care because they're in your class." I just stared at him a bit. By they does he mean not to tell me the gender or is it that I have multiple candidates? But he said candidate so that would have to mean one. But it was Reborn-san I was talking about. "Hey, you still with me Ken-kun?" He asked.

"Yeah, just going through everything. So I'm supposed to babysit him?" I asked as he just nodded. "How am I supposed to get that by him?"

"You don't. You just keep watch from afar." I nodded, accepting his explanation. "Looks like your stop." He said as we both stopped.

I turned and began walking away. "Well it was nice to see you Reborn-san. Especially in that form." I turned around for a brief second and pointed with my left index finger. "How did you ever stay like that for so long? Wasn't your curse lifted when Tsunayoshi-san took his seat as the head?" He seemed to scoff a bit at that.

"Yes, but I won't reveal my secrets to someone like you." He turned around and began walking away. "Don't mess up. Ciaos." A person walked into the line of sight for just a brief second, but when they were gone, he wasn't there. That Reborn-san was full of surprises.

I was about to turn around and head to the front desk to check in, when I realized that I hadn't asked Reborn who the candidate was. If he hadn't disappeared I would have then and there, but he had. He was crafty, but it was really annoying when he used it against you. I guess I'll have to talk to him later about it. For now, I had a class to get to.

After what was probably the weirdest non-mafia related incidents in my life (the people at the front didn't have an ID badge for me and didn't have a class scheduled in my name), I finally made it to class. I opened the door and everyone was quiet, which surprised me a bit, but I made sure not to let it show. I saw that 3 people were eyeing me and probably saw the bumps in my sleeves from my tools and explosives. I picked up a clip board and began reading the names and counting them. There were a total of 42 in this class. Not to large but not small either. "Alright students, welcome to your first day of class. I'll be your teacher for the year." I pretended to look over the list, even though I already had. After that I turned around and began to write my preferred name on the chalk board. "You may call me Hayashi-sensei if you want, but I'd prefer to just be called Ken-sensei." I turned around with a serious look on his face. "It seems everyone's in their assigned seats, so I'll begin class now." *AN: We've been over this a few times, and despite it being in Ken's POV, I'm going to skip to lunch*

The lunch bell rang and everyone began to leave for lunch. I sat down at my desk and pulled out my box. I opened it and saw that I had forgotten to bring any sake. I wasn't supposed to have it on school grounds, but I didn't care too much for that rule. But without my sake I risked destroying stuff. And there were still a few students in the room, so I couldn't do that. Guess the only thing that I could have done was hack.

I turned towards the computer and went to Google. I decided to click "I'm Feeling Lucky" and see what I got. When I clicked it I was searching for tonfa. Not sure how I got stuck with that but oh well. Guess it was better than nothing. I began messing right away with the website, making it seem like the description was just to throw people off. I put up all sorts of stuff not related to the weapon, links to several anime that had nothing to do with tonfa's or martial arts in anyway, pictures of random crap, such as explosions, dogs, cats, and oranges, random letters put together to try to make coherent words, and to top it off, I made the background a tile pattern of multi color polka dots and purple stripes.

When I was satisfied with my work I got off of it and began eating my lunch, since I had spent almost half of my time doing that. I didn't eat quickly, but I didn't need to since I didn't have much. I looked back at the website and clicked 'Refresh' only to have the website unchanged. I looked at the properties and saw that it was modified only a few minutes before I had finished. Someone was currently working on the site and had noticed my hacking. Normally I would be worried they'd trace it, but because it was the school's computer there was no way to tell who exactly it was that had messed with it.

I just did what I did all over again, only to see that the same result had come; the website had been modified back to its original form. This guy was pretty good, but not as good as me. I began tracing where his signal was coming from and saw that it was coming from a computer on the roof. I dug a little more into that very computer, and saw that the IP address was registered to a Hikari Watori. That last name sounded a bit familiar so I looked on my roster. Sure enough, there was a Kazuma Watori on it. He probably had the laptop and it probably belonged to either his dad or his mom (I know a lot of males and females named Hikari).

The lunch bell rang soon after and I tried to exit from the website, but the screen was frozen. I tried whacking it to make it unfreeze, but instead I got the 'Blue Screen of Death', but something was different. Words were beginning to form in white text. I thought I was seeing things until I read what it said. '_Hayashi-sensei, you're going to pay for that after school. -Kazuma._' I wasn't scared, but I did take it seriously. If he could track down the exact IP address as well as send me a message while hacking into the computer itself, he was, in no way, joking around. *Again with skips, so let's go to after school*

The bell rang and everyone left, but there was one person still sitting in their seats, putting everything away. It was a kid no older than 12 with black spiky hair, purple eyes, and the school uniform. I deduced this was Kazuma mostly because he was putting up a laptop. I began walking out the door and kept going until I got to a little nook between the school and the gym. I went in, not trying to hide because I was scared but to think out a strategy beforehand. His name sounded familiar but I wasn't sure from where.

As I thought I saw a bottle of sake laying on the ground as well as a cup. That was weird to be lying there and I had half a mind to find the person who had brought it into the school. _But it is after my class is over_, I thought as I picked them both up and poured me a cup of sake, downing it in one gulp. The stuff wasn't that strong, so I just poured another and downed another, repeating the cycle until Kazuma showed up.

He was glaring at me the entire time, but I just let it slide. He yelled in a slightly high pitched voice, "Here you are, you hacking son of a-" He left his sentence hanging. I just stayed where I was, not really caring about him right now.

I just took a swig of the sake and just ignored him, hoping he'd just leave me alone. Unfortunately I was wrong since he had slammed the cup out of my hand and onto the ground. I just looked up at him unamused and lazily stood up. "You shouldn't have done that Kazuma," I said. Before he could react, a few small explosives left my sleeves and exploded around him.

The smoke cleared and only a crater remained from where Kazuma had been. "Look around before making a move," Kazuma said as he appeared out of nowhere and smashed a tonfa into my back. I just rolled away and looked at the kid.

"I must say I'm impressed, who ever taught you is immensely skilled." I said as a few more bombs appeared out of my sleeves. "But you can't dodge this." All the bombs that had come out were thrown at Kazuma, who simply ran as fast as he could to dodge them all and appear in front of me. He had no idea he had just gotten into the perfect position. He was about to deliver a blow with the wide end the tonfa when multiple explosions hit him in the back.

Kazuma wasn't really hurt, but wasn't moving. "While you know a lot about explosives, you don't know enough. That was my Reverse Rocket Bomb: Double Style Stunner." Kazuma didn't seem to be able to move as I just walked away. I saw that another person in my class had been watching. He had black, spiky hair (more spiky than Kazuma's), palish tan skin and green eyes. He was wearing the school uniform, which I'm not sure why I realized that but I did. I just walked by and saw him run towards the gym, only to hear the scream of another in my class. "YOU'RE LATE!" And I could hear concrete crack from the force that she had used.

"Well, can't say that it's too bad. I get to meet nice people like these." I started on my trek home, noticing a stray piece of paper stuck to the gate. I grabbed it and saw that there was one word written on it. 'Witness.' I pondered what that meant, as well as who left it. But from the writing style, it was close to assume Reborn-san, but I've seen people with handwriting so close that it's impossible to tell whose is whose. I turned it over to see that there was one more word written. 'Candidate.' So, that person was the Unidecimo candidate?

I just scoffed a bit and stuffed the paper into my pocket. _What could Decimo see in a runt like that?_ I threw the thought away and remembered it wasn't a soldier's job to question. It was to be brave and follow orders. But for some reason, deep in my gut I could tell that this was going to be interesting. That this was the beginning to something much larger than we could ever dream of.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: Well I hope it wasn't too long. I wanted to give you guys an apology for not updating as well as a great work. I really hope you guys enjoyed it. So, so far we have red, orange, yellow and green done. But that leaves blue, purple, and indigo. But do after staring at it for a bit, I'm beginning to wonder something. Is indigo a shade of blue? I've never noticed it before and it looks a lot like a blue. If that's the case, do you want indigo before purple? I know I'm being slightly mean to the person who gave me the OC for purple, but I really am wanting (on purpose) this to be in some sort of sensical order. But maybe the order now is good. Eh, never mind. Forgot I even asked that. Well, I'm going to work on the other stuff now and I hope you guys enjoyed. Please remember to leave a review, even anonymous. As every writer knows, every review is like a diamond, glittering with hope. I promise that the thing at the beginning won't happen next time. It took about a quarter, so I do apologize for that, but for something I have planned, it's needed. Well, again I say please review and if you're new please follow. I don't want any flames though, unless I deem them cousins to constructive criticism. So until next time my readers, ciaossu.**


	6. Chapter 1: Pt 5

**AN: Hey everyone, Edward the Pure here. Welcome back for another installment of _The Secret of the Moon Hidden by the Sky_. In the last chapter you read about Ken-sensei and met 2 mysterious people, one of which killed members of Vindice. In this part we actually go to the Rain Guardian. But I thought of a nice little twist. This would probably have shown up sooner, but I've actually been doing a little project on a certain video site I'm sure everyone knows about. And that took longer to explain that it should have, but oh well. And another reason will be revealed after the chapter. But for now how about we start our next chapter for now?**

Chapter 1 pt. 5

*Roxanne POV, Memory, 1 year ago*

_I ran out of the house and leaned against the wall. My parents hadn't texted me, but I wanted some excuse to get out of there. What did Kira think she was doing? She just suddenly kissed me out of nowhere. I put my left hand to the area where she had kissed me, feeling my lips quiver. I couldn't understand what exactly had made her do that, but I guess that it was a bit flattering. She had the nerve to confess to me, but that was the only reason. There was no way I could have feelings for her, could I?_

_I moved my hand to my chest and felt my heart racing. **It's just from surprise, that's all,** Roxanne told herself as she began her walk home. While she walked, the image of Kira's kiss was stuck in her mind and didn't leave. It haunted her, even as she slept._

*Roxanne POV*

I groggily got up out of bead, my black hair covering my light brown eyes. I looked at my arm and saw that my slightly tanned skin was a bit paler and was a little bit sweaty. _Must have had that dream again,_ I though as I got out of my bed. I straightened up the light blue t- shirt and black pants that I wore when I slept. I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I was completely disheveled. I didn't much care at the time, looking over the clock and seeing that the time was a whole 2 hours before I was supposed to get up.

I walked out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen, greeted by a more pleasant smell. I looked over and saw that my roommate was in the kitchen, making waffles. She had dark brown, shoulder-length hair with a stray bang (or as I like to call it an "Emo Bang") covering her right eye, blue-grey eyes and pale-ish skin. She had on a black blazer over a white hoodie, a mid-thigh length, brown, pleated skirt, white, thigh-high socks, and a pair of black, knee-high boots. On her left arm she had on a prefect arm band. "You're up a little early," she said, not lifting her eyes from the waffle mix she was beating. She looked up and eyed me suspiciously.

I just sighed and brought my right hand up to my forehead and started rubbing my temples. "Yes, I couldn't sleep so I decided to just get dressed." She looked back at what she was doing and saw that it was liquid-y.

"Had that dream again huh? You really should talk to her about that. What is the full story anyway?" She asked as she began pouring the mix into a waffle maker. She closed it and we both began to wait for the waffle to finish. "You didn't do anything to, you know." I felt blood rush to my entire face at the mere thought of what she was mentioning.

"K-Koyuki-chan! Stop right there. How could you even consider that?" I yelled quietly, not wanting our neighbors to be abruptly awoken. She laughed a little bit.

"Alright, but it's just fun teasing you like that." If my face wasn't as red as a tomato then, it probably was then. "So, what all did happen besides that little kiss?" She said as she pulled out a stool and sat down on it.

I decided to just cave in and answer. I didn't want to, but once she learned a little about something, she'd try her best to get you to spill all of the beans. "Nothing happened. I just got scared and left." I said, remembering that day, or rather night. "I probably caused her so much grief after that."

"Why? Haven't you seen her to apologize?" She asked with curiosity evident in her voice.

"No, after that day I haven't even seen her." After saying that I realized how much I was probably killing her. I felt like a bitch after that.

"Well, I can see why you'd think that." I looked at her surprised. How could she know I was thinking that? "But if you haven't seen her that means she must think the same thing about you." I looked at her confused. "If you haven't seen her, then that means that neither of you have attempted to fix your friendship. So you both feel like total bitches after that." There was a beep and she walked over to the waffle maker to see that her waffle was done. "What caused, you know?" She said, trying not to save me from embarrassment, but failing a little.

"Today's the first day of school. We're both going to the same one," I said, realization hitting. I know how kind she can be, but she does have a tendency to be pissed easily. She'd probably use her full force Maximum Cannon on me for what happened and not even apologizing properly.

"Then today's a perfect opportunity to start stitching." Koyuki-chan said as she poured a little syrup onto her waffles. I gave her another confused look, but she looked at me like I was an idiot as she explained. "You can try to fix the relationship as well as, well. You know what I mean." She said as the blush from before returned and was even larger, if possible.

"N-no. I don't feel about her that way. She's a friend nothing more," I said, trying not to trip on any words. I saw a mischievous smile cross my roommate's face as she took a bite of her waffle.

"That may be, but I think you should at least try your hand as a 'scientist', to see if you'd go through with it or not." I tried not to understand what she said, but it was obvious what she meant. "Everyone tries it at one point. At least everyone who goes down the mainstream does." I looked at her suspiciously.

"Are you trying to play matchmaker?" I asked her, but only got a laugh for a response.

"No, but it is obvious that you should at least try. You did have that dream after all." She took another bite of waffle, quickly chewed and swallowed. "Besides, despite how cold it in here you're glistening with sweat." She pointed her fork at me.

I tried to hide the blush that was growing on top of the one I already had. "S-so?" I asked, not sure what else to add to the sentence.

"So, all I'm saying is she confessed to you and gave you a move. What would the Roxanne-chan I know do in this situation?" She finished up her waffle and stood up to do her dishes. "I've got to get to my school early, so you're on your own getting to your school." She grabbed a bag that was lying next to the sink and headed towards the door. "I'll see you after school." She opened the door and left.

I stood there, slightly dazed. Her words did make a bit of sense. This wasn't much like me to be so flustered. Kira-chan is like my sister, so I'd want her to be happy. If that meant I'd have to do something I'd be uncomfortable with, then so be it. I'd rather her be happy then be mad at me the rest of our lives.

I looked at the clock and saw that I had been sitting there thinking it over for a good 30 minutes. Even though I had another hour before I had to get ready, I decided to get dressed. A shower might be nice as well. *Skipping the shower, since there was nothing important and I don't want to have some sort of shower scene*

I stepped out of the bathroom with a beige towel wrapped around me. I opened my closet and grabbed the uniform for school. It consisted of a white, button down, short sleeved shirt, a khaki skirt, and a pair of pure black flats. I also grabbed a black scrunchy so I could put my hair up into a high pony-tail. I quickly changed into my uniform and inspected myself in the mirror. I wasn't a fan of it, but it worked for me.

I didn't have any time for eating, but I wasn't hungry to begin with. I grabbed my bag, slung it over my shoulder and began my trek to school. I thought my bag was a little heavy so I looked inside it. I saw that there was a box in it as well as a note. It read, "Thought you'd leave and forget money so here's a lunch for you. -Koyuki." I nearly stopped as I looked at the letter. She was too good a friend for someone like me to have.

I remembered the day I had first moved in. My parents had been called away to Italy because of my dad's job one whole week ago. They said I'd have to come with them if I couldn't find anyone who would let me live with them. I had originally intended to go to Kira-chan and Anthony-kun's house, but remembered my last incident with Kira-chan. The only other friend I had that would let me stay with them was Koyuki-chan, but I had lost contact with her when I met Kira-chan and Anthony-kun. She let me stay none-the-less when I had contacted her on the matter.

I looked at the note again, gaining a little confidence. If someone like her, who I had lost contact with and didn't know very well anymore, was being kind to me, then maybe I should follow her example.

I looked ahead of me and saw Kira-chan and Anthony-kun walking together, probably on their way to school. I decided to catch up to them, hopefully have a nice talk with Kira-chan. It looked like they were about to get into a fight, but I thought I'd stop them before they started. "Hey Anthony-kun, Kira-chan!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, diverting their attention away from each other.

"'Sup Roxanne-chan," Anthony-kun said when I was about a foot away. They both relaxed at the sight of me. I saw Kira-chan shift nervously as I came closer. It was the first time we'd seen each other in almost a year. "Sorry we didn't visit over the summer like we promised." Kira-chan scratched the back of my head nervously.

"It's alright, I wasn't home most of the time anyway. So how have you guys been?" I decided it might be best to act like nothing had happened a year ago for now.

"We've been good," He said as a thought seemed to strike him. Kira-chan seemed to get a little uncomfortable when she saw Anthony-kun's glint. "I'd like to chat more with you, but I promised a friend that I'd help out with his summer homework. I don't want to be late so I better move along. See you in class!" He said as he ran away. I stood in shock for a few seconds before screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Anthony Vermilion Sawada, get back here this instant!" He just continued to run away and we both just stood there.

"Well, he had to go help someone, so let him go." I said as I stood next to her, not too close that we were touching, but relatively close. "How about we just walk to school together," I said with a smile. Kira-chan just seemed to stand there, staring at me for a bit. She soon snapped back to reality though.

"Sure," she answered shyly. She just stared down at the ground as I began to walk forward. I just giggled a bit. I decided to grab her hand and began pulling her along.

"Come on, we're going to be late if you just keep standing there." We both walked next to each other in an uncomfortable silence.

I decided to initiate the conversation. "Look, we have to get this out of the way Kira-chan. I know what you said, and I am glad. I'm flattered definitely, but." I cut myself off there.

"Look I know what I said as well, Anthony told me everything," she said, a little too quickly. I just stared at her, confusion written on my face. "Anthony said he put something in the glass of water I had before we got back to my house that made me act drunk and crazy." It was obvious that she was fighting back a blush.

"Oh, so then you aren't-" I cut myself off there. Guess that prep I was doing before was for nothing. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the unease and the thoughts that had plagued my head this last year. "I'm glad, that could have made things awkward." I gave her a smile that was even brighter than my first one, if even possible.

She smiled as well. "Yeah, me to." We began to catch up more on what had happened over the time we'd been separated. I told her about Koyuki-chan, my parents and what all I'd been doing. But what surprised me even despite what she said, we didn't separate our hands until we got to the school grounds.

We got to class after a few minutes of walking and took our allotted seats. They were right next each other. I smiled a little at that. Anthony rushed into class just as the bell rang. He took his seat and we all waited for the teacher.

The door opened soon after and our teacher walked in. He had has messy black hair that covered his brown eyes slightly, light skin and was 6 feet tall. He wore a dark blue shirt with long sleeves, blue jeans and black shoes. He picked up a clip board and took a quick glance at it. "Alright students, welcome to your first day of class. I'll be your teacher for the year," he said as he looked over the list and began to write on the chalk board. "You may call me Hayashi-sensei if you want, but I'd prefer to just be called Ken-sensei." He said as he turned around, a serious look on his face. "It seems everyone's in their assigned seats, so I'll begin class now."

After the bell for lunch had rung, both me and Kira-chan walked over to join Anthony. After the bell for lunch had rung, it looked like he was making sure that all the notes he'd taken were stored in his desk securely. "You really need to fix that," Kira-chan we approached him.

"If you mean my obsession of security, then no we don't. And sorry for ditching you guys back there," He said without allowing Kira-chan anytime to speak.

"It's OK, don't worry. You had something else to do," I said as I set my lunch down on the desk behind him. "So what all did you do since we last talked?" She interlaced her fingers, put her elbows on the table and put her chin on her fingers.

"Well, we went to Italy to visit our grandfather, Reborn-san, and Gokudera-san. I was hoping to see Takeshi-san, but they said he was away training a new pupil. They said that she showed excellent talent in swordsmanship." I heard what he said, slightly hesitated, and pretended like it was news to me. "You wouldn't happen to know anyone like that right?" He asked sarcastically. Guess the cat's out of the bag.

"Only the one and only," I said. "And to answer your next question, yes it was me. Yamamoto-sensei was teaching me the Shigure Soen Ryu style. It was actually pretty fun." A smile passed my lips as I took a bite out of the sandwich Koyuki-chan had packed for me in my lunch.

"I'm pretty jealous. I've been begging him to teach me for years. So anything else? Or did he just train you all 2 of those months?"

"He taught me in only a few days, but the rest of time I was doing something else." I didn't go any further than that. Anthony-kun looked like he wanted to continue prying, but stopped himself.

We spent the rest of lunch in silence, only occasionally bringing up some random topics, such as the disappearances that had been happening around the school, the mystery of Kia and Lyulf (well mostly it was Kira-chan and Anthony-kun, since I didn't know Kia and Lyulf too well), and discussing topics over what it could have been in Ken-sensei's sleeves, which I hadn't noticed at the time.

Lunch ended and class began. I stole a few quick glances at Kira-chan and saw that she was writing "Kira x Roxanne forever." She seemed shocked at it and began erasing it as quickly as she could. This kept going on in class, but it seemed she was trying her best to make sure I didn't notice. I put on a bored expression whenever I got caught and mouthed, 'boring' every time. She answered by mouthing 'I know right?'

Class soon ended and I packed up everything. I watched Kira-chan try to pack quickly, probably hoping to get out of class as soon as possible, but I didn't let that happen. "So what are your plans for after school?" I asked as she finished up packing everything and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Well, I have a boxing club qualifier I need to go to," she said, trying not stutter. I looked her curiously.

"Really? You still box?" She nodded, embarrassed. Probably she thought that I found it a little weird. But she didn't know how wrong she was. "Mind if I watch?" I asked sincerely and excitedly, which actually caught her off guard. She just responded with another nod and walked up to Anthony-kun.

I just stood back and watched. It was obvious that she was mad at him for leaving us alone, but it wasn't a big deal in the end. They seemed to end their little fight and grabbed each other's hands.

"Make them go home black and bruised." He held out his left hand for Kira-chan to grab, which she did with her own left hand.

They both pulled towards each other. "But if you can't make them snooze." They pulled away and he grabbed his stuff. "You'll be there right?" She asked, actual wanting him to be there. That was the first time I'd seen them get along in a year.

"Of course. I may hate you, but when it comes to boxing it's the only time I actually do like you as a sister." They both left the class room. I decided to follow Kira-chan to find where they'd be practicing.

I soon found it and took a seat at the front and near the stairs in case I was called away. I began waiting for her match to begin as there were multiple people boxing. I thought about what approach would be best, but let those thoughts go when I heard a bell ring and saw that Kira-chan was up.

She waited for him to make the first move, which he did after a few moments of looking around. He threw a single right jab that she easily moved out of the way for, but he got her with a left uppercut right into her abdomen right as she was dodging his jab. He didn't stop there and delivered a right hook to her face. The blonde boxer took a few steps backwards, tipsy from his sudden onslaught.

I just stared at her, seeing the rookie mistake she had made. She accidentally got back into a corner and he then made a big move. He ran up and delivered a flurry of jabs into her face, probably breaking her nose and knocking the guard out of her mouth. He finished it up with a slow but powerful barrage of upper cuts to her gut, slowly moving upwards with each one, ending it with an uppercut to her jaw, probably dislocating it. I wasn't a boxer but I could tell that hits like those were probably bone breaking. It lifted her into the air and sent her back a bit. He took the opportunity that was wide open and delivered a powerful right jab to her abdomen, forcing her to hit the corner post.

She fell to the ground, not even moving. I just stared at where she had landed. She was going to lose? How could she lose? What could have been holding her back? She tried to get up, but couldn't.

"ONE!" The referee yelled, giving the 10 count to get back up. I watched as she still tried to move but her body didn't seem like it would respond. I couldn't see too well, but I saw her eyes scanning the crowd over me. She was probably looking for Anthony-kun.

"TWO!" She looked disappointed and just closed her eyes. I saw a stray tear fall from her right eye.

"THREE!" She tried again, but still couldn't move. She just went limp after that, waiting for the ref to finish the count.

"FOUR!" He yelled, as she still just lay there, waiting for the end.

"FIVE!" I stood up, not wanting her to give up that easily.

"SIX!" He looked at her, then continued the count.

"SEVEN!" I forced myself through the security and ran up to the ring, right next to Kira-chan.

"EIGHT!"

"DON'T GIVE UP!" I yelled. Her eyes flew open to see me standing at the base of the ring. Time seemed to stand still at that instant. "Don't just give up Kira." Tears started to roll down my face. "Not after all this." I said a bit more softly then the first. The security guards came up to me and told me to get away from the ring I didn't even bother not complying and walked away towards me seat, but saying one last thing before getting to far. "Win it for me."

"NINE!" The ref was getting ready to say 10 when I she began to get up, which most people found astonishing. I knew she'd get up quickly. I sat down in my seat, preparing to watch as Kira-chan let a smile cross her face as she got up and got into a boxing stance.

"Just who the hell do you think I am?" I said. "I'm not going to lose here. No way." She moved at a speed astonished me as she got right in front of the kid. "Don't mess with me," he said as she delivered a left uppercut with all her strength, sending him flying into the air and almost making him hit the ceiling, which was only 3 feet above me.

Before he could land to recover though, she pulled back her right fist and focused all her power into this one last attack. He fell right in front of her and I delivered the final blow. This was Ryohei-san's ultimate attack. He only taught it to a few people, but he never taught them the full version. Kira-chan was the only one he did teach the full version. I yelling the name in my head and watched as she launched the attack that shattered even iron. _MAXIMUM CANNON!_ The force of the attack sent him flying into the corner post, and even bent it a bit before he slumped down, unconscious.

The ref just stared in astonishment at what Kira-chan had just done, but dawned her the winner no less by KO. At that I just went over to the door to the changing room and sat down on the ground next to it. When I saw Kira-chan walking over, I stood up and walked over to her, embracing her tightly.

"That was an amazing ender," I said, not yet letting go. I let go and let my smile beam more than it ever had before. "I'm glad your alright though." She nodded, but it seemed like something was bothering her.

"Thanks. I'm sorry the first half was so bad though," she said, trying not to get to early off the subject. I just shook my head. She probably was going to tell me.

"You had something on your mind, I'm sure." We stood there in silence, waiting for the other to initiate the next topic.

"But," I began. "I'm sure that I'm part of the reason." She stared at me confused. "I saw what you wrote on your papers." She seemed to stiff up at that part. "It seems you were lying to me. But why?" I tried not to sound hurt, but I failed. My best friend had lied to me, how could I not be?

She looked at the ground, probably wanting to just disappear. "Because I didn't want to ruin our friendship." I was about to tell it wouldn't have, but she just continued. "I know that I am straight, but I just can't help but be in love with you." I just shook my head. I had learned to deal with it, thanks to Koyuki-chan

"That may be, but I," I cut myself off, a nervous look on my face. _It's for Kira-chan, I can deal with it if it's her,_ I thought to myself as I gathered up my nerves. "I could at least give it a try." She just smiled at me.

"I guessed you would. Which is part of why I lied." She soon changed her expression to a frown. "I don't want you to give up your life to me just because I'm in love and you won't be." I stared at her, shocked, as she began to walk past me. "How could I accept such a forbidden rose, when I can't even accept myself?" With those words, I just stood there. So, she was angry with herself. I wanted to go after her, but thought better of it. If that's how she felt, I don't know how I could help.

I just left after that and headed back home. I saw that Koyuki-chan wasn't there and just started working on homework. The stuff that he had given us wasn't hard, but it was taking a long time.

I had finished all the work when I got a text. I flipped my phone open and looked at what it said. "Thank you for everything. And goodbye." It cut off there. I looked at who it was from and saw that it was Kira-chan's number. What could she have planned? It probably wasn't good, so I ran out of my house and ran to their house, not caring that it was somewhere in the 60s and I was in a skirt and a short-sleeved shirt. It sounded like she was going to kill herself. I ran and just kept running, trying to get there before she did something stupid.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: And that was it. I apologize if any OCs shown were out of character a bit, but this was sort of rushed. I am a keeper of promises, and I had made a promise to update around this time. Now for that other reason I said that this wasn't up sooner. I actually found a new anime that's got the whole enchilada of suspense, action, the tiniest bit of romance, mystery, and kickass music. It's called Shakugan no Shana. It's unlike anything I've seen before and the plot of it makes it even better. I've only seen the first 6 episodes, but it is so good that it's addicting. It's hard to find the English dub of it, but there is one on a website known as JustDubs. Also, the anime is split up into three segments. The first is just Shakugan no Shana. Then the sequel Shakugan no Shana II or Shakugan no Shana Second. And finally the ender is called Shakugan no Shana III Final. I really recommend watching it. If not because I recommend it, but because it is probably the best anime I've seen that doesn't have any form of blood in it. If you like Soul Eater, Digimon, or Fairy Tail, you will like this. Plus, there's a pair that in the Japanese dub talk using improvisation in their speech whenever they cast magic/spell whatevers. Then never really talk about what those are exactly. They do this when it's the most serious situations so it is kind of like a defuser. If you want to see the best one, look up Cool Shakugan no Shana scene on YouTube. Now, I'm going to end the chapter off here now that I've done free advertising for that. Please remember to review, favorite and follow me. I will update as soon as I can. Until next time, ciaossu.**


	7. Chapter 1: Pt 6

**AN: Yo people who read this story. It's Edward the Pure here bringing you a long awaited update that I have been looking forward to for a very long time. Now before people review asking why I'm going out of order a bit, I'm not. I actually got an idea concerning the flames and when I read this OCs profile I was shocked. Her power was the very nature of one of my ideas. Though a few changes had to be changed because the creator, Tokio Amarfi, had created the OC for the canon timeline while this story is, if not mentioned multiple times already, 50 years down the line from that. One thing I hate out of all things is messing with story lines, which is why I usually do time skips or write in that time during one of the off-camera moments. Anyway, this OC is a Varia member and that's really all I want to include. Now how about I stop ranting like a mad man [oh wait, I'm already like that (literally not in the slang term)] and get started.**

Chapter 1 Pt. 6

*Koyuki POV*

I closed the door behind me. I couldn't believe I had convinced her to try things out with that Kira friend of hers. I didn't even know what I was saying half the time. I just made stuff up as I went along, relating a few things I'd heard Mammon and Squalo said into the conversation.

I shook my head and looked up at the early morning sky and let out a slight sigh. I wondered how long I'd have to keep my cover. I had been placed undercover on orders of the next Varia boss to scope out the next Vongola guardians. I didn't go to an actual school so I didn't get distracted from the mission (besides, Captain Xanxus was home schooling me in secret) and I just used the prefect armband to make my cover more real. I didn't like that I had to trick my friend like that, but it was more of a minor irritation, a little less than if I had an itch.

I got to the bottom of the steps when a familiar voice greeted me. "You seem to be keeping your cover fairly well intact," its owner said. I turned to face my comrade. He had on a jacket that kind of reminded me of the coat that the members of Organization XIII from that Kingdom Hearts series wore. His face was well hidden but hovering over his head in the shape of a halo, a salamander levitated over him.

"So, what brings you here Mammon?" I asked him. "And what's with hiding your face like that?" He usually didn't cover his face with his hood so I was curious as to why he did so this time. He just scoffed and shook his head.

"Don't worry about the hood bit. We actually need to take you away for a bit," he said seriously. I looked at him confused. I'd worked up a profile that was intact, I'd completed a list of who the possible guardians might be (through the process of stealing multiple of their possessions and returning them to figure out more about them that simple observations couldn't conclude), I'd gotten close to one of them and, if it worked, another as well. Now they wanted to just call me back for no reason?

"What could be so important that-"

"Outskirts of Vienna, Italy. Several members of Vindice were killed." That got my attention. Not even Captain Xanxus could land a hit on a member of Vindice, let alone kill one. Whoever did this was obviously very skilled. "We're short -handed with Squalo, Leviathan, Lusuria, Fran and Belphegor off away on other missions. And you know how Xanxus is about going out in the field. So today it's just you and me." He spoke calmly as if he was just talking about the weather. I just shrugged, accepting it. Hey, it's what I signed up for. I just hated that I had to lose a day of intel gathering.

"All right, let me get changed before we head out."

"Clothes are on the plane."

*Outskirts of Vienna*

I stood in my more comfortable clothes. Now I had on a black tank-top, a purple fish-net top, a purple plaid skirt, black fingerless gloves, and black knee-high boots with a one-inch heel. I had both of my hands in the pockets of my skirt, my left holding a set of rings that I kept for battle. Me and Mammon both stood over one of the bodies. It wasn't as bloody as I had expected it to be, probably because of the cloth they wore on them all the time. Yeah, that's probably it.

"How were they killed?" I asked as I looked over the rest of the scene. The bodies kept getting bloodier and bloodier as I looked at each one of them.

Mammon looked over the scene, probably noting that each body became bloodier than the one before it. "It's different for each one. It ranges from being cut open to cut in half to incineration of the torso; you name a way to kill someone you'll probably have guessed one of the methods." That didn't sound too far from the truth from where I stood.

"And there aren't any suspects?" I asked as Mammon shook his head. "Well why am I here then?"

"The perpetrator took something and we're not sure what." He pointed at a wall that had a large hole in it. "But one of the bodies was crawling towards it." I took another look around and noticed the position of each body. The pure horror of their state made it hard to notice, but they all had something in common besides being in Vindice, wore bandages and had black coats and top hats on.

"It's not just one of them." He looked at me confused. "All the bodies, that I can see at least and still have their arms, all have their right hands positioned so that they're pointing towards the wall." He saw what I meant and looked at the wall again.

"What could be so important that they'd try to protect all the way out here? They're prison is located farther away from here so it can't be that," he began mumbling the possibilities to himself as the salamander changed into a black frog. Mammon slowly fell towards the ground, halting his levitation.

"It's simpler than you'd think." I turned around to see a man with short red hair, deep green eyes that flashed crimson at times, and pale skin standing in the shade of the rocks. He had on a white t-shirt and roughed up pants and brown boots. Something about him gave off a feeling of wisdom, but at the same time naivety was mixed in.

"W-who are you?!" I asked while bringing out one of my rings that changed into a whip. Mammon saw what I did and turned around.

"Koyuki, what are you doing?" he asked confused.

"I'm about to beat the hell out of whoever that man over there is," I said with a bit of anger in my voice.

"But, there isn't anyone there." I looked at the released Arcobaleno confused.

"He can't see me, and you can't hit me so just put that thing away," the red-headed stranger said. I did so reluctantly and just shook my head.

"Nevermind Mammon. I think this heat is getting to me." I lied between my teeth, knowing that that was the only logical explanation. "I'm going to get something to drink." The spell caster just nodded and went back to his thinking.

I walked far enough away that he wouldn't hear me as I faced the man once again, who had moved with me, staying in the shadows. "OK, so who are you?" I said with a bit of venom in my voice. There was no way this could be an illusion so I didn't understand what this guy was.

"Let's just say right now I'm an informant. I would go after the perpetrator myself but I'm kind of stuck here for a bit." He said calm and cool like. He was treating this like we were talking about simple subjects, and that kind of pissed me off.

"And this perpetrator would be?" I asked impatiently.

"Someone you can't even hope to challenge yet. Not as a member of an assassination group." He just shook his head and looked at me disapprovingly. "Honestly what would Boreas be saying if he saw you like this?" At that I snapped. I called my whip again and cracked it, covered in a very bright blue flame, at him, freezing the ground under him and around him. I looked at him confused; my aim had been spot on yet he didn't seem fazed at all.

"I told you that wouldn't work," he said with a mocking tone in his voice. "I'm untouchable during the day and can't really come out when I want to." I just grit my teeth and tightened my grip on my whip. Whatever he was talking about I didn't really care about.

"Fine whatever you can't be touched during the day and you can't come around whenever you want. Just tell me what he took then if you won't tell me who it is," I snapped, barely holding back my anger at him.

"A tool that I sealed away millennia ago. Something I'd prefer you get back soon." I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for more. "A flame that breaks down anything it touches." I just shrugged my shoulders.

"So it was something having to do with the Storm Flame? Not really that important."

"No, it is not that simple. The Storm Flame destroys anything it touches. This flame breaks down anything on the molecular level. It also breaks down the mind of anyone who is consumed in it, causing their mind to no longer be theirs. It also enhances the evil in the user." He took a shaky breath and looked at me with fear in his eyes. "A flame that eclipses all other flames." And with that he started to flicker like he was getting static. "Looks like that's it for this mental projection."

"But who are you? How do you know all this if you're just an image in my head?" A few more questions formed but those were the most relevant ones.

"I told you the answers to those questions. I sealed those flames away millennia ago. And all I am now is an informant. Go-" his image cut off there. What did want to say after go? Where did he want me to go? My question was answered by a large explosion that came from the opening in the wall.

I quickly ran over to see that Mammon was nowhere to be found. I looked at the hole and saw that it had caved in on itself. Standing in front of the wreckage was a male with hip length oak hair. He had on a blue muscle shirt that was slightly large on him and red sweat pants. Anything else about him was hidden.

"HEY!" I yelled at him. He didn't react and just stood there staring at the pile of stone. I ran down the hill at him. He still stood there, not even reacting when my footsteps became definitely audible. I surrounded my whip in the same light blue flame as before and cracked it, hitting him dead on. A blast of frigid air burst from where my attack had hit.

I got down and found that the same thing that had happened with that red-haired man happened here as well, only the oak-haired boy was gone. I looked around and couldn't see him anywhere. Where ever he went he was gone.

"So, he got away huh?" I heard Mammon ask from behind me. I turned to make sure it was him, and sure enough it was.

"Yeah. Where were you anyway?" I asked. He stayed silent for a bit but knew he couldn't keep quiet for long.

"Xanxus called for a status update. I gave him everything we had. I heard the explosion and tried to get off the line, getting yelled at while trying. You know the boss." I nodded my head. He could be a huge block head when it counts. Guess that's what made him the boss.

"Alright, well there's really nothing else to do now except go home." He nodded and floated towards the plane. I walked behind him, looking over to where my conversation with the man with red-hair. Whatever he was talking about didn't sound good. I made a mental note to tell Xanxus that when I got back. But after that one thing kept nagging me; how could he have sealed it up millennia ago?

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

**AN: And that is it. Now I hope that this was a good portrayal of Koyuki's character. I wanted to have her be like a mentor to the other guardians, except for Ken for obvious reasons. Now I will say that Koyuki has the Rain Flame, but at the same time she doesn't. That's a slight spoiler if you think about it carefully enough. Pieces to put together: she has the Rain Flame (according to the story not the form, sorry Tokio) yet she doesn't have the Rain Flame, and she freezes anything her whip hits when it's covered with that light blue flame. Another clue is levels, like when you get stronger in any game, that's basically the gist. I probably gave away to much but I don't really care too much. It's about 2 a.m. and I have a 9 a.m. class to get to so I'm going to end the AN off here. Next chapter we'll be going over to the cloud guardian, who, according to the manga/anime (Hibari is a good example of this, as is Daimon Spade), is always the strongest guardian. Anyway, outro of outroness. You know the drill of reading and reviewing. ****If you're new and like this feel free to put a follow/favorite on it. Hope you guys have a great day and I'll see you guys later. Until then, ciaossu.**


	8. Chapter 1: Pt 7

**AN: Hey everybody it is Edward the Pure here, bringing you another update for this story after such a long wait for this. It would have been up sooner but, as you know, writers block. You all know what it's like, at least I'd expect you would, since you probably deal with it at times yourself, no matter what it is you're writing. But that's just me rambling on about the nothingness that has to do with this. Let's see, we've done Storm, Sky, Sun, Thunder, and Rain, twice (although one with only something similar). If I'm remembering the colors correctly that means that I have two flames left, though 3 characters. If my math is right, which it rarely isn't, that means in total I have 9 OCs that I can think of off the top of my head. But, even though I said I would start off with the cloud guardian I may have to hold off on that. I'm having trouble contacting my friend who gave me the cloud guardian so instead we're going to look at another OC who has the cloud flame and is from a different family. Without further adu, I give you:**

Chapter 1 Pt. 7

*Third POV*

Four people sat around a round, oak table. One of the people was the Cavallone Famiglia's Cloud Guardian, Khione Hyourin. She had shoulder-length snowy white hair that was styled messily and had bangs that partially covers her left eye, pale skin and quite a slender build, including the chest. She had on a black suit with long sleeves over a dark purple-grey dress shirt, a black tie, a black school skirt with black shorts underneath, and black high boots. Currently she was looking down and not even paying attention. There was no need for her to be there was there? All they were here for was to talk about some sort of sting that Varia just recently started working on. Since Varia was the Vongola's problem she didn't feel it necessary for her to be there. But her boss had ordered to be there so she complied.

"Now then, now that we're all here, let's get started," one of the people said. Khione didn't bother to look up to know who was speaking since the person was not someone she liked in the slightest. "As you know, Koyuki-shi and Mammon-san were both sent to the site to find out what they could." The man looked over to Khione, who was tapping her foot impatiently. "But as to why, 7 members of Vindice were killed last night." Khione's eyes widened and she looked at the person who spoke, her crimson eyes filled with curiosity. There was someone besides Vongola Decimo that could beat Vindice, and kill them?

*Khione POV*

"And that is all that we know concerning the attack on Vindice," a female voice said on a black phone, which was currently on speaker so that everyone gathered, all four of us, could hear. We were currently in a meeting room, a round table separating all of us from one another with the phone in the center. Among us I was the only who didn't care too much. Didn't sound like they knew much anyway. And one more thing, Vindice got what they deserved in my opinion, based on what I heard about from Dino-sama. They tried to kill all of the Arcobaleno just for some petty revenge against some guy in a checker patterned mask.

"OK, thank you for your report Koyuki-shi," one of the others said. I looked at the one who spoke and saw who it was. He was standing, the only one out of us all, and was leaning forward against the table. He had short, dark brown hair, tan skin and oak-colored eyes. He had on a blue button up shirt with the top two buttons open so people could see his white undershirt, black slacks and brown shoes. He also had a pair of glasses in his right hand, but I didn't know if he needed them or if they were just for show because I'd never seen him wear them before. "If you see anything else out of the ordinary let us know immediately. Continue investigating and make sure you don't miss anything."

"Yes sir Michael-san," the girl, Koyuki-san, said before the line cut off. The man just sighed and shook his head.

"That girl is a handful. I don't know what my cousin was thinking when he let her in." The other people stood up and prepared to leave. "Squallo-san, Levia-san, hold on a minute." The afore mentioned Varia members stopped and turned towards Michael-sama. "You both should head over as well. It'll be better if there are four people looking around as opposed to two, even if one of them if Koyuki-shi." They both nodded, despite the look of anger on their face. They weren't keen on Michael-sama being in charge for the moment but didn't dare defy him.

As soon as they left he sighed heavily and fell back in his chair. "Man that was close. I don't know how Xan-kun keeps these guys under control." I didn't even pay his words any mind as I just got up and walked away.

_Maybe because of how strong he is, unlike you Michael Sawada,_ I thought as I left the room, not even looking back. I didn't care if he was the son of the Decimo, he didn't do anything at all. All he did was come to the meetings where he did nothing except pretend to be strong and order the Varia in place of Xanxus. What exactly was it that made Xanxus think that this guy was a good representative for him.

"Hold up just one second Khione-chan," I heard Michael say. I stopped and turned towards him, wondering what he wanted. "I need to talk to you about something."

"OK, what is it?" I asked calmly.

"I was wondering if you'd do me a favor." Outwardly I appeared to be calm, while on the inside I felt like I was a volcano that was ready to erupt. How dare he ask me for a favor! Why couldn't he just ask someone else? He surely knew how much I hated him. He may not be the smartest guy but I was pretty sure even he could tell that I didn't like him.

"Why me? Why not just ask one of the other guardians?"

"Because you're the only guardian who is old enough for the job." That peaked my interest. Just what would he have in mind that only I was old enough for? Well there was the Storm guardian who was 3 years older than me, but I doubt he wanted him to do the job.

"Let me guess, it has something to do with that son of yours?" He simply scoffed at that. I knit my brow in frustration at him. He was basically mocking me; at least that's how I took that scoff of his.

"No, not my son. He can take care of himself." He looked at the ceiling and sighed a bit. "It's my daughter I'm worried about." He looked like he was about to continue but an explosion outside the Cavallone base stopped him from continuing on with that thought.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, not surprised when I didn't get an answer.

I turned to Michael but he was gone. Where did that idiot go? Another explosion caught my attention and I decided I didn't care where he went. I had to make sure that whoever it was that was attacking us wouldn't get to Dino-sama.

I got outside and saw that there were three people here. And of course I was the only guardian here at the time, everyone else was spread across the world trying to track down enemies of the Cavallone Famiglia. I tried to get a look at the three people but two of them disappeared before I could get a good look at them. The only one that was left was a male about my height with short, neat, grayish black hair, slightly tanned skin, 1 green eye and 1 bronze eye, and he had a slight muscular build. He had on a long sleeved black shirt that he had tucked into a pair of jeans, brown belt and black shoes. I don't quite understand why, but he had an air around him that just made me feel intimidated, even though he didn't look to intimidating.

"So you're the only one here then?" he asked almost mechanically it seemed. "Such a disappointment, I was hoping at least two of your fellow guardians would show up."

"Well I'm the one you get alright? Deal with it." I took up a fighting stance and got ready to fight back. I didn't know what he'd try to pull but I didn't like the idea that he would harm Dino-sama in anyway.

He looked at me curiously but shook his head quickly after. "And here I thought you were smarter than this. Guess I was wrong." The area underneath him began to crack and erode as fire formed around his left hand. "Not like it'll make much difference anyway if you're dead or not." I tensed up for whatever he was going to throw at me, but there was something off about this. I hadn't looked at what color the flame was, but when I did my discomfort only grew.

_Wait, that isn't a normal flame,_ I thought as he pointed his palm directly at me. _It feels like a dying will flame, but that color._ I wasn't able to complete my thought as a pulse of those flames was shot at me. I attempted to dodge but it nicked my leg. Despite that my entire leg started screaming at me. It wasn't the worst I'd ever felt so I didn't scream myself or anything, but it did leave me confused. It had only nicked me, and yet my entire leg was in pain. I looked down and saw that there was a stream of blood coming from where it had hit me, a large amount. _How could-_

"That little nick caused so much damage?" My eyes widened and I looked at the attacker, staring at me almost amusingly. How did he know what I was thinking? "That's what you're wondering right?" He tapped his left temple like he was pointing to something. "This left eye of mine is something special. I can see what you're thinking and what you're planning on doing." He pointed his left hand, still covered in flames, at me and clenched his fist, extinguishing the flames. "These flames are nothing a human could ever comprehend fully. But I suppose your inferior intelligence can comprehend this much. These flames, dyed black, are known as the Moon Flames." That name sounded familiar, but I couldn't remember for the life of me why. He opened his hand and the flames relit, engulfing his entire hand. "It is also known as the flames of corruption, after its property." He sent another pulse at me, but I successfully dodged this one. It seemed he had a limit on how long he could use the flames or how many shots he could use in a specific time period.

_If I take advantage of that I should be able to get him._ Figuring this out I thought of a plan to get a lethal blow in on him. I reached into my pocket for my flame box, but it wasn't in there. I hadn't expected an attack and hadn't put Ren in my pocket. That would make things a bit difficult, but I did have my other box to use.

He extinguished his flames and I knew that was my one opening. I pulled out my flame box and quickly input my flame, purple in color. He looked at me curiously as three kunai appeared from inside the box, covered in cloud flames. I grabbed them all in my right hand and grabbed a few shuriken from my suit jacket in my left hand, covering them in cloud flames as well. If I remembered correctly, last time it took about a minute to relight his flames, with about 30 seconds to use that attack of his. There should be enough time for me to get close enough to deal a lethal blow.

I threw my kunai and my shuriken at him, multiplying them using my flame as they flew at him. I created so many of them that they'd hide me from his sight. I ran around so that I could sneak up behind him. He didn't seem to be too concerned as they drew closer, but rather he looked amused at it. As they drew closer, black fire surrounded his body like a cocoon. As soon as the kunai and shuriken touched him, they burst into black flames and disappeared. Because of the sheer number that there was I don't think he could see behind them. But those black flames were a problem; I don't think he had a limit after all. He was probably just tricking me to try to get me into a close quarters attack. Unfortunately, his plan worked obviously, but I don't think he was expecting me to come from behind.

Without even moving a pulse of those black flames fired at the kunai and shuriken and decimated them all. He must have thought that he had gotten me since he extinguished the flames. I knew that this was definitely going to be a surprise to him.

As soon as I was within a few feet a prepared my right hand for my attack. I threw an open palm punch directly in the middle of his back and put all my force behind it. I couldn't see his reaction, but I could tell that that he felt the hit because his back tensed up. He arched a bit and took a few steps forward. He turned around, slight surprise on his face and a thin trail of blood coming from his mouth. My eyes widened when I saw that the blood was black, probably a side effect from that black flame maybe? He licked his lips and chuckled a bit, the blood still slowing a bit.

"That was very tricky of you, sneaking behind me like that," he said as I heard a cracking sound come from beneath me, but paid it no mind at the time. "But that wasn't too smart after seeing that I could erode the stone beneath me just by standing on it." The floor broke and I fell down a hole. I didn't know what was down there, but I'm sure that it was probably something from before the Cavallone family mansion's time.

I was able to land on my feet, but I had broken my left leg when I landed, confused at that. I looked up and saw that the fall was a much larger one than I thought it was. The hole above looked much smaller than it had when I fell down it originally. A shadow appeared above me but I couldn't tell what it was. I limped out of the way in case the shadow was some sort of object that was thrown down here to hurt me.

Instead it was the guy who was attacking earlier. But he had black wings on his back, which I found odd. Maybe he had something to do with Millefiore* family? According to Dino, the future Byakuran of the Millefiore family could create wings out of sky flame; you can follow my logic from here. I doubted that he had something to do with them, but it was an idea that needed more consideration. He landed softly, folding his wings when he touched down, and didn't even look my way as he looked at the other side of the cave.

"So you are here after all," he muttered to himself. I tried to get up to attack but pain was spreading through my body and I was beginning to feel light headed. "You stay put as I get what I'm here for." He put his hand on the wall and it shattered immediately. Behind it was a ball of flaming sphere. It was the same color of as the storm flame, but it was at the same time it felt like it was alive somehow.

I turned my attention back to the man, wishing I could see his face. "The most powerful force of southern energy, I can't believe that this is where you are. Guess Fiore's geography has changed much more than I thought it had," he said loudly enough for me to hear. What the heck was he talking about? What was this 'Fiore' he was talking about? While I was thinking he touched his hand to the sphere and the flames seemed to react to him, but not in a good way. The flames became less calming and more aggressive, becoming fiercer with each passing second. "Enryou, it's time for you to return to the darkness." The ball of flames roared with life and for a second I thought I saw a phoenix. He simply put his hand on the sphere and it extinguished completely.

He exhaled and turned around, and there was something different about him. I can't describe what it was that I was feeling, but the best way would I could describe it would to say that I wouldn't be surprised if my life ended there and now. I wish I was feeling intimidated with how scared I was. I'd never felt so afraid in my life, and I'd been in some scary situations. He had a calm face, traces of the trail of black blood still on his face. "Well, since that's all I came for guess this is it." He wiped off what was left of the blood with the back of his right hand and smirked a bit. "I'll let you live for now, since killing you wouldn't accomplish anything." The black wings unfolded and they had somehow grown a few feet more.

I narrowed my eyes and leered at him. "Hold on just one minute," I said slightly quietly, not knowing whether he'd hear me or not. He flapped his wings and lifted off, slowly rising with each flap of his wings. He seemed to hear me since he looked at me with little concern in his eyes. "Just who the heck are you anyway?" He shook his head and scoffed.

"There's no point in you knowing, but no danger either." He didn't stop his ascent and simply kept rising. "Very well then, I'll appease your curiosity." As soon as he spoke I became even more light headed than when he landed and my vision darkened for just a second. Why this was I'm not sure, since I shouldn't be losing consciousness from exhaustion. "The name is," his voice cut off as my vision became completely black.

I'm not sure how much time passed from then to when I woke up, but the scenery changed severely from the damp cave to the make-shift hospital room in the mansion. The room wasn't too bright, but I could tell that there wasn't anyone else in the room. I sat up and I felt a little stiff. I heard the door open and looked over to see that it was Michael-sama. His face was fairly calm, but there was an underlying feeling of dread in the air as he closed the door.

"So what do you know of that man you fought?" He asked as I nodded, not really knowing how else to respond. "That man is why I'm asking for your help."

I looked at him questionably. "You know who that is?" He nodded and I slightly grew a little angry. "If you had known why weren't over there to take care of him?" He shrugged his shoulders, which only increased my hidden rage.

"Just because you know your opponent, doesn't mean you can do anything against them." I was a bit confused by what he meant, but I did understand a bit. But why would he worry about him? What could he possibly have to do with that daughter of his? "And besides, even Vongola Decimo and Xan-kun would have a difficult time fighting him, and that's if the two of them decided to work together, now that he's gotten some of his former power back," he said softly. I looked at him confused but simply let that comment slide.

I closed my eyes and went deep into thought. If that guy was going to be showing his face again, I definitely wanted to give him some payback and an extra helping of revenge as well. I've only felt that powerless once in my life, and I don't want to feel that way ever again. He was most definitely going to pay for that. "Then why are you still asking me to go even though you know that I'm no match at all?" He seemed to smirk at that.

"Because you were able to outsmart him and deal a lethal blow, something I've never seen anyone else do," he said with a bit of confidence in his voice. I shook my head. _That was before he got that power-up, according to Michael-sama._ I thought to myself as I opened my eyes. _But if he is stronger, than it'll be even more of an insult when I beat him._ I smirked, thinking optimistically.

"Alright, I think I'll accept your request." He was about to thank me but I cut him off. "But only because it'll give me a chance to see that man again and get some payback." He just sighed and nodded.

"Alright fine," he said as he stood up and walked over to the door. "There will be a plane ready to take you to Tokyo that'll come in tomorrow. It'll land in the back." I nodded and he opened the door, ready to leave the room, stopping in the door way. "And Khio," I looked at him confused, since he was calling me by the name I preferred, for the first time, "thank you." And with that he left the room.

I just scoffed at him. I wasn't going for him, it was just a happen-stance that the man who beat me so badly was the one I had to keep his daughter safe from. I put my left hand over my left eye and felt it hurt a bit. "So it really does hurt from time to time after all," I said aloud. I just sighed at the pain in my eye. "Guess you really will remind me of my greatest moment of weakness for a while after all." I removed my hand from my eye and felt some tears start to fall from it, tears of frustration. It was kind of poetic when you think of it; my tears started flowing from my left eye first, the eye which light had been removed from so long ago.

I shook those thoughts out of my head as I lay back down, thinking about that man one last time. _Next time you won't get away._ I slowly closed my eyes and rest a bit longer. _And when I'm all done, you'll wish you were dead._

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: And there we go, hopefully that was good. Now allow me to put something into perspective for you in case it ever felt like it was disjointed; I tried my best to make it flow easily, but I've been working on this since January 15th. I've also been working on outlines for 3 other stories and I also have been dealing with college stuff. I've been working on this every now and then but couldn't find too much time to do so. I also have a bit of writers block at the moment so this will most definitely not be the best work. But that's me complaining, which no one here likes so how about we talk about the OC for a bit? No, then how about this; the creator of this OC is 18. I thank her for giving me Khio to use for this story because this gave me something good for the story to use. I do plan on using her as much, if not slightly less, than the Vongola Guardian OCs because I can get in contact easier with Gale than I can the creator of the Vongola Cloud Guardian.**

**Also, you guys probably noticed the man who was there seemed familiar. He's going to be showing up a bit more in this so no, he wasn't just some random guy, but he'd not the main antagonist in this story.**

**And I do apologize if Khio was OOC, but I'm not sure if I did her justice or not. But I hope that I did a good job nonetheless.**

**And with that all done, I'm going to cut this off here. I'll update this as soon as either I can get in contact with the Vongola Cloud Guardian OC's creator and because I'm having so much trouble with it at the moment, I'm not sure when that'll be, or I just decide to say I'm done and do with the OC as I see fit. And so, I hope you guys have a good amount of time from now until then. So, you know the drill of reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this pathetic piece of work of mine and I wish you all a great day. Until next time, ciaossu.**


End file.
